De como la niñez desaparece
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: ...Y el amor, el sentimientos más puro y real que puede existir, florece en sus corazones. Por azares del destino, una humana y un medio demonio se conocen, sin embargo, tendrán muchos problemas para permanecer juntos. [AU]
1. 10 años

**Disclaimer: Lloro en mi habitación pensando en que ninguno de los personajes son míos. ¿Por qué mundo cruel? ¿Por qué no me hiciste con una mente tan maravillosa como la de Rumiko Takahashi? La trama, por otro lado, si es completamente sacada de mi mente.**

 _10 años._

"¿Lo has visto?"

"Mira ahí está"

"Yo no sé cómo puede salir…"

"Qué horror"

"¡Es un monstruo!"

"¿Y si ataca a nuestros hijos?"

InuYasha, a sus 10 años, deseó en ese momento que la tierra se abriera para que así pudiera esconderse de las miradas indiscretas (y no tan discretas) de todas las personas que se encontraban en el palacio. Realmente no quería saber lo que decían de él, prefería vivir en la ignorancia a oír sus comentarios, pero su parte demonio consistía en unos sentidos más desarrollados que los humanos. Y eso lo odiaba con todo su corazón.

Corrió hacia donde se encontraba la pelota, un juguete al cual le tenía mucho cariño porque se lo había regalado su querida madre, y supo que había dejado un reguero de cuchicheos tras de sí. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, volvió junto a los otros niños con quienes jugaba.

Bueno, si que le lanzaran la pelota lo más lejos posible como si fuera un perro podía contarse como un juego.

—Dame— sonrió burlón el mayor de ellos.

InuYasha estaba cansado.

—No me gusta este juego— se quejó.

El mayor arqueó una ceja.

—¿No te gusta? Pero si es para lo que estás hecho, estúpido perro— dijo y rió, y con él el coro de carcajadas de los demás niños.

InuYasha sintió como sus ojos se aguaban, pero no lloró. No lloraría delante de los demás. Su madre le había dicho que debía de ser fuerte, todo un hombre, para que así los demás no se burlaran de él.

—¡Toma, Kaijiro! — se metió otro mostrándole un palo que había cogido del suelo y una curvatura en sus labios— ¿Por qué no le tiramos mejor esto?

La curvatura de Kaijiro se pronunció y cogió el objeto en cuestión.

—Sí, vamos a probarlo.

Y entonces tiró el palo. Pero en vez de tirarlo lo más lejos que sus fuerzas podían, con buena puntería consiguió que le diera al pequeño InuYasha en la cabeza.

De la sorpresa, el medio demonio lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar sus brazos para protegerse causando que la pelota cayera al suelo y se alejara un poco con sus botes. Las carcajadas se oyeron por todo el lugar, mientras que InuYasha deseaba que estaba vez no solo se abriera la tierra, sino que viniera un huracán y arrasara con todos.

—¿No vales ni para eso, chucho?

—¡EH!

De pronto, InuYasha sintió una presencia posicionarse delante de ella. Lentamente, apartó sus manos de la cara y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una niña dándole la espalda, es decir, encarando a esos muchachos con sus manos en las caderas.

—¿Quién os creéis que sois para tratarlo de esa manera? — espetó firme.

Kaijiro la miró de arriba abajo y sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de asco. Por la ropa de su tela de su ropa sucia y un poco agujereada, podía saberse de donde venía aquella niñata, la cual, tenía la cara machada de suciedad y su pelo parecía un nido de pájaros. No obstante, eso no quitaba ni una pizca de firmeza en su mirada.

—¿Y tú? — inquirió Kaijiro— ¿Qué haces aquí? No tengo limosna para darte, vagabunda.

Desde atrás, InuYasha observó como el cuerpo de la niña se tensaba y una parte de él se reveló. Ella lo había defendido, la primera persona que lo había hecho, y ella no debería de ser tratada así.

—Dejadlo en paz y no os metáis con él— afirmó la niña muy segura.

—¿O qué? — rio— ¿Me pegarás tus piojos? — levantó un brazo y los señaló— Mirad que bonita parejita: el pulgoso y la piojosa.

De pronto, para InuYasha todo fue un borrón. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, le niña había corrido hacia Kaijiro y lo había mordido en un brazo con todas sus fuerzas. Se oyeron exclamaciones y jadeos provenientes de los demás y el chillido del niño de dolor retumbó por el lugar.

—¡AAAAAH! ¡QUITÁDMELA! ¡QUITADME A ESTA BESTIA DE ENCIMA!

Y cuando InuYasha vio a los demás niños ponerse en marcha, algo se accionó en su cabeza y rápidamente pudo moverse. Se acercó hacia donde la niña todavía lo mordía y empujando a los que querían tocarla, pudo cogerla a tiempo cuando Kaijiro empezó a sacudir su brazo para quitársela de encima. Ambos cayeron al suelo, ella encima de él, y la chica rauda se levantó con el temor de haberlo aplastado.

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó preocupada.

Ahora que podía verla de cara, el pequeño InuYasha sintió como se quedaba sin respiración. Era como había dicho. Esa chica no parecía una chica de bien, sino más bien alguien que no se cuidaba. Su rostro estaba sucio, su ropa hecha un desastre, su pelo toda una maraña, pero aun así el brillo de sus preciosos ojos achocolatados la hacía ver muy bonita. E InuYasha se sentía muy agradecido de que lo hubiera ayudado.

—S-sí— murmuró el niño todavía embobado.

Fue entonces cuando la niña sonrió y al medio demonio le pareció aún más hermosa. Su sonrisa era limpia, pura y llena de emoción.

Deseó contemplarla para siempre.

Pero de pronto la sonrisa desapareció y la alarma conquistó su rostro. Levantó la mirada y tras observar algo por unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme— musitó en un hilillo de voz.

InuYasha quiso hablar, pedirle que no se fuera, pero poco pudo hacer. Con gran velocidad la niña le echó una rápida mirada antes de darse la vuelta y perderse por las calles. InuYasha la vio irse, con el deseo de seguirla bullendo en su pecho. De lejos podía oír el lamento de Kaijiro, el cual lloraba como si le hubieran arrancado el brazo de cuajo (cosa imposible) mientras era arropado por los demás niños. E InuYasha se quedó ahí en el suelo, todavía intentando procesar lo que había pasado.

—¡Señorito!

InuYasha parpadeó, aclarando su mente, y cuando se giró se encontró con dos guardias que se acercaban a Kaijiro raudos. No sabía si por la parálisis de su cerebro o porque todavía su mente estaba con aquella niña, que no escuchó bien lo que le decía a los guardias, más que alguna que otra queja, múltiples sollozos y que al final lo señalaran. Cuando los guardias lo vieron sus miradas se ensombrecieron, algo que conocía bien el medio demonio.

—¡Fue él! ¡De pronto me atacó! ¡Yo no le hice nada, lo juro! — exclamó Kaijiro entre lágrimas.

Fue entonces cuando pudo atar cabos. Kaijiro lo estaba culpando a él. Según Kaijiro, decir que había sido herido por una chica era demasiado vergonzoso, así lo estaba culpando a él.

InuYasha recordó la bonita sonrisa de la niña y su mirada de miedo… cuando vio aparecer a los guardias.

Y en ningún momento dijo lo contrario respecto a la acusación.

·

Definitivamente el castigo que se llevó y el disgusto que obtuvo su madre fueron suficiente.

Y no solo se refería porque lo tuvieran encerrado por más de varias lunas sin poder salir ante el temor otro "posible ataque" sino que, si ya de por sí, InuYasha siempre había sido mal visto por los demás, ahora con lo acontecido ya ni querían estar en la misma habitación que él, huían despavorido o le lanzaban miradas de desprecio. Dentro de lo que cabía, InuYasha ya estaba acostumbrado a ello y era algo a lo que sabía que se iría incrementando con el tiempo por un motivo u otro, pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para el dolor que vería en la mirada de su madre. Su madre, Izayoi, paradójicamente señora de esas tierras, nunca había sido una mujer muy alegre y abierta, pero en esos momentos es que pareciera como si le costara un triunfo que sus labios se curvaran. Y es que eso le dolía profundamente al medio demonio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, InuYasha no podía dejar de pensar en aquella niña. La primera niña que le había sonreído… y lo había defendido. Cada vez que la recordaba (y era a menudo) sentía un extraño calor en el pecho y deseaba volver a verla. Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza que deseaba hacerle, pero, sobre todo, lo único que quería era preguntarle si estaba bien. Esa última mirada se le había clavado y estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Así que, una tarde, con sus "poderes" extras que conseguía con su mitad demoníaca (algo por lo que estaba por primera vez agradecido de tener) pudo volver a salir de palacio para buscar a esa chica. Pero no tuvo buen resultado. Parecía como si se hubiera esfumado. Caminó por toda la cuidad, sin embargo, no obtuvo resultado. Y eso que utilizó su gran olfato y sus desarrolladas orejas. Pero la cuidad olía muy mal y había demasiados sonidos como para que alguno pudiera ayudarlo en su busca.

Tuvieron que pasar varios días más de escapada antes de que el pequeño InuYasha supiera de ella.

Estaba volviendo a su casa con el ánimo por los suelos cuando por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver ese vestido que se le hacía tan familiar. Rápidamente paró y sus ojos inspeccionaron el lugar, y cuál fue su sorpresa al distinguir los bajos de un vestido segundos antes de girar una esquina y perderse.

No lo pensó. Rápidamente empezó a correr siguiendo a esa persona, deseando que fuera esa linda niña. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo corriendo, pero sí que se dirigían a la parte mala de la cuidad, donde su madre siempre le había dicho expresamente que se alejara, pero eso a él no le importó. Corrió y corrió.

Y de pronto se encontró en un callejón sin salida, en donde la niña se detenía sobre unos montículos de tela que se encontraban colocados estratégicamente en una esquina.

InuYasha sintió como sus pulmones dejaban de trabajar.

Sí. Era ella.

Ese mismo vestido, ese mismo pelo… Y esos ojos que miraban al mendrugo de pan que tenía entre sus manos como si una antigua reliquia se tratara.

Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia delante, deseando tenerla entre sus brazos.

—¿Quién hay ahí? — inquirió ella, de pronto, levantándose.

InuYasha se dio cuenta como lo primero que hacía era esconder su comida de un desconocido, al igual que si hubiera pasado más de una vez, y un irrefrenable deseo de estar junto a ella lo inundó.

—¿Qué…?— empezó a decir cuando advirtió su presencia, con una mirada desconfiada. Pero entonces, sus ojos se abrieron— Espera, eres tú.

 _Sí, yo,_ pensó InuYasha extrañamente. Por una vez no era "el bicho, el monstruo, el demonio, la abominación" o esa larga lista de apodos que le tenían, sino simplemente "tú", y eso lo hacía sentir muy bien.

La chica sonrió a la vez que relajaba su cuerpo y volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

—Ven, siéntate— le dijo. Entonces lo pensó y una mueca avergonzada nubló su rostro, la cual le pareció adorable al medio demonio— Bueno, si quieres. Siento que esté tan sucio pero…

Antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, ella se calló ya que InuYasha se había acercado y sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, se había sentado junto a ella, en el incómodo suelo.

—Bueno— murmuró ella gratamente sorprendida. Era el primer niño que se acercaba a ella por voluntad propia— Bienvenida a mi humilde morada.

—¿Qué? — inquirió el medio demonio. ¿Vivía en aquel lugar?

—Toma, ¿quieres? — le mostró el trozo de pan.

InuYasha lo miró y para su horror vio como tenía manchitas verdes. Él no es que fuera muy querido en la casa, pero tampoco le daban comida en mal estado. Sacudió la cabeza, todavía conmocionado con lo que estaba descubriendo. Aunque estaba seguro de que eso era gracias a la posición de su madre.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se llevó el pan a la boca.

Durante un momento, nadie dijo nada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio.

—InuYasha.

—InuYasha— repitió ella, midiendo las palabras, como evaluando el nombre. Inexplicablemente, el medio demonio se puso repentinamente nervioso, mientras la veía. Finalmente ella sonrió (esa sonrisa linda que él recordaba) y asintió, aparentemente satisfecha— Me gusta. Es un nombre muy bonito.

—Mmm

—¿No eres de hablar mucho? — preguntó ella, mirándolo curiosa.

Sus ojos eran muy monos, se dio cuenta InuYasha, de un color oscuro pero brillante.

—Keh— respondió él, de pronto, muy nervioso. ¿Por qué ella lo hacía sentirse así?

—¿No quieres saber cómo me llamo yo?

No tuvo que pensar mucho eso antes de asentir. Sí, quería saber cómo se llamaba _su_ _linda chica._

—Pues encantada, mi nombre es Kagome.

Y cogiéndolo totalmente desprevenido, InuYasha sintió como le daba un beso en la mejilla.

·

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? — preguntó InuYasha para él mismo.

Volvió a observar a su alrededor, muy nervioso, intentando encontrar ese pelo azabache entre toda la gente. Sabía que no debería estar ahí. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo, sin embargo, sus deseos prevalecían sobre la mente y allí se encontraba.

Antes de que empezara toda aquella locura, se había prometido que cuando encontrara a esa chica no volvería a meterse más lío pues no quería preocupar más a su madre, pero en contra de eso, de pronto se vio aferrado a unos sentimientos aún mayores a eso. Y es que no quería dejar a Kagome, alias, _su niña linda._ Esa primera tarde que estuvieron juntos, InuYasha sintió que se encontraba en otro mundo, en un lugar donde él no era malo, donde podía ser una persona cualquiera. Y le encantó esa sensación. Así que cuando se quiso dar cuenta Kagome le había arrancado algunas palabras (pues no sabía que decir de los nervios que lo consumían) y le había hecho prometer que se verían a la tarde siguiente. Y a la otra. Y a la otra. Y a otra. Y así, de pronto, se vio inmerso en una amistad a la cual se aferraba con uñas de dientes.

Una amistad que jamás podría romperse, sentía InuYasha, pues ella seguía a su lado a pesar de saber que él no era un humano… _normal._

" _Todavía no te conozco bien",_ le había dicho la segunda tarde que se vieron _"Sin embargo tengo que preguntarte una cosa. Y pedirte otra. Bueno, no exactamente en ese orden pues en realidad una urge más que otra. Primero: ¡déjame tocar tus orejitas, por favor! Y segundo: ¿Por qué tienes orejas de perro?"_

Y así fue como la pequeña Kagome se enteró de que su nuevo amigo se trataba en realidad de un medio demonio (bueno, más bien consiguió sacárselo… después de bastante esfuerzo), y ella no pudo más que saltar emocionada. InuYasha la había mirado, alucinado por su comportamiento, pues no era lo usual cuando la gente se enteraba de lo que era él y continuación se había dedicado a explicarle su vida y sus "poderes" demoníacos por exigencia de ella.

Esa misma noche, cuando InuYasha se encontraba en la cama para dormir, rememoró aquella conversación y cuando se quiso dar cuenta una sonrisa se había instalado en sus labios.

Kagome era… única.

Y ya de eso habían pasado varias lunas. Unas cuatro, exactamente.

Esa misma tarde se había podido escapar un poco antes de palacio y la estaba esperando en el mismo lugar de siempre. Podía ver como a su alrededor las personas inconscientemente (pues a pesar de todo se había tapado bien sus rasgos que lo hacían ver medio demonio, como las orejas) se alejaban de él, como si algo les dijera que era malo. Intentó que no le afectara demasiado.

De pronto, un dulce aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales e InuYasha tuvo deseos de sonreír. Era ella.

—¡Aquí estoy!

Y poco tiempo tuvo para reaccionar antes de que alguien se tirara encima de él, por detrás, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. La familiaridad con la que lo trataba llegaba a abrumarlo alguna veces, acostumbrado como estaba al rechazo.

Pero en ella… en Kagome… le encantaba.

Le encantaba esa chica.

·

·

 **¡Y aquí me encuentro de nuevo con otra historia de estos dos tortolitos que se consiguieron mi corazón desde el mismo momento que los vi!**

 **Y como seguro que mucha de ustedes sabéis, en los peores momentos cuando más ocupada estás, más ganas por escribir te entran, que es lo queme está pasando a mi. Malditos (o benditos (?)) exámenes.**

 **Se trata de una pequeña historia, de entre uno siete u ocho capítulos, todavía no es seguro. Ya tengo unospocos de ellos escritos, sin embargo, como dije, en este tiempo me cuesta horrores sacar tiempo para mi. Aún así intentaré actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, entendedme.**

 **En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido este InuYasha? ¿Y Kagome? ¿A que son muy monos? *-***

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous(?)!**


	2. 13 años

**Disclaimer: Lloro en mi habitación pensando en que ninguno de los personajes son míos. ¿Por qué mundo cruel? ¿Por qué no me hiciste con una mente tan maravillosa como la de Rumiko Takahashi? La trama, por otro lado, sí es completamente sacada de mi mente.**

13 años

—¡Corre!

Tan solo tuvo tiempo de ahogar un grito cuando una mano se aferró a su brazo y descruzándolos, tiró de él. De pronto, InuYasha se vio a si mismo corriendo entre las calles siguiendo a esa loca chica, la cual estaba riéndose de un chiste que solo ella entendía.

—¿Qué?— inquirió, aunque no paró.

—¡Tú solo hazlo!

Llegaron al final de la calle y fue entonces cuando el medio demonio lo adivinó. Detrás de ellos, persiguiendo a Kagome seguramente, dos hombres corrían. InuYasha quiso asegurarse y en efecto, en la mano de la chica que quedaba libre, descansaban un trozo de pan y… ¿eso eran manzanas?

—¡Alto a la ladronzuela! ¡Parad!

InuYasha resopló y sus labios quisieron izarse, divertidos. Siempre igual.

Kagome nunca cambiaría.

—¡Ven, anda! — exclamó él aumentando la velocidad y pasando a ser ahora él el que tirara de ella— ¡Conozco un camino!

Por el rabillo del ojo observó a la joven y la sonrisa que le brindó (una mezcla entre emoción y agradecimiento) consiguió llegar a su corazón, el cual dobló sus pulsaciones.

—¡Adelante! — respondió ella sobre el sonido de los hombres tras ellas.

Doblaron en unas de las calles, apareciendo entonces en un mercado que en esos momentos abarrotado de gente, teniendo en cuenta de que estaban en la hora punta. InuYasha, bien aferrado a la mano de ella para que no se perdieran, empezó a escabullirse entre todas las personas. Las exclamaciones de los guardas, llamándolos, se perdían por el sonido de las conversaciones, los mercaderes y los debates de su alrededor. Muchas exclamaciones, quejas y demandas se escucharon cuando los hombres quisieron hacerse pasar entre toda esa gente lo más rápido posible para no perder a esa ladronzuela y su nuevo compinche. Al principio les costó un poco pero conforme se iban dando cuenta de que algo pasaba, las mismas personas se iban alejando del camino de los guardias, facilitándoles así su paso.

InuYasha y Kagome pudieron coger un poco de ventaja tan solo.

Salieron del mercado y, de nuevo, empezaron a callejear. El medio demonio podía sentir como la respiración de su amiga iba aumentando levemente, pero aun así seguía con la misma decisión, sin aminorar la marcha. De pronto llegaron a un callejón sin salida (bastante parecido al de donde había encontrado a Kagome por primera vez) y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Ya no podían dar media vuelta pues a pocos segundos estaban los guardias de ellos.

Estaban encerrados.

InuYasha maldijo por lo bajo y rápidamente colocó a Kagome tras ella cuando los dos hombres aparecieron en la entrada del callejón. Sus pechos respiraban trabajosamente, pero ambos tenían una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

—Al fin os pillamos— dijo uno de ellos.

InuYasha la empujó hacia atrás mientras clavaba su firme mirada dorada en ellos. No la tocarían.

—Oye, mira— codeó de pronto el otro. Sacudió la cabeza en su dirección— ¿Ese no es el estúpido medio demonio?

El cuerpo de InuYasha se tensó y gruñó, notando el respingo que pegó Kagome a su espalda. Tuvo que apretarle la mano, todavía unidas, pues sintió como ella quería saltar. Kagome le hizo caso de mala gana.

—Vaya que si lo es— rio su compañero— Ya veo que los demonios se juntan entre ellos.

—Escoria, suelta a esa chica, tenemos que llevárnosla.

InuYasha se inclinó y levantando su labio superior les mostró los colmillos. Más que el que lo llamaran así (algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado) lo que lo enfadó fue la orden. No dejaría que le pasara nada a Kagome. Ella era su amiga, la única que lo trataba como un igual…

—¡Callaos! — gritó, no obstante, Kagome, esta vez incapaz de estar callada— ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡Y no lo llaméis así!

—Ya tenemos varias denuncias de ti, mocosa. Están hartos de que les robes— respondió uno, ignorando deliberadamente la segunda parte.

—Yo no robo— espetó Kagome entre dientes.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso que es? — la señalo y aunque el cuerpo de InuYasha la tapaba, sabía a lo que se refería.

Kagome levantó el mentón.

—No lo he robado. Se calló del puesto y como se iba a tirar, preferí llevármelos— dijo en tono neutral.

Los hombros se miraron entre ellos y se echaron a reír.

—Sí, claro, mocosa. Cuéntale eso a quien te escuche en la celda. Vamos.

Y los dos empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos.

Kagome se paralizó e inconscientemente se pegó al cuerpo de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo iban a salir de ahí? _Y más importante,_ pensó la chica, _¿por qué había tenido que meterlo a él?_

—Súbete.

La voz sonó como una orden clara y directa, sin embargo, Kagome no pudo más que mirarlo confusa.

—¿Qué?

—¡Maldita sea, súbete! — exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás.

Los hombres al ver que tramaban algo aumentaron de velocidad. Kagome viendo eso, no se lo pensó. Rápidamente se subió a la espalda del chico y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaban volando.

Kagome ahogó un grito que quiso salir de sus labios mientras se aferraba con fuerzas a su cuello. Cerró los ojos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico, y sintió el viento en su pelo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo con la sensación de vértigo en su estómago, pero en algún momento eso paró y Kagome supo que se habían estabilizado.

Con cuidado levantó la cabeza, una exclamación salió de su garganta.

—¡Increíble…!

Se encontraban a gran altura. En una las ramas de los árboles que bordeaban su aldea. Desde donde estaba podía ver a la aldea entera, incluida el palacio. E incluso si se centraba un poco, a las personas caminando por sus calles. De lejos, las montañas coronaban la estampa y el bosque cobraba vida a su alrededor.

La visión era hermosa.

—¿Te gusta? — inquirió InuYasha también admirando la vista, desde abajo.

Kagome asintió.

—Sí, es muy bonito— dijo observando la cuidad donde había crecido. Que pequeñita se veía desde ahí, comparado por cuando caminabas por sus calles. De pronto, quiso dejar de verla. Por un instante quería huir de ese lugar— Bájame.

—¿Eh?

—Bájame, InuYasha, por favor.

Algo contrariado, InuYasha hizo caso a sus palabras, bajándola se su espalda con mucho cuidado de que no se resbalara y cayera, habiendo una buena distancia al suelo. Cuando los pies de Kagome pisaron la madera, apoyándose en el medio demonio se dio la vuelta, bajo la atenta mirada de él y se sentó en ella, ahora dándole la espalda a la cuidad y admirando la belleza del bosque.

Curioso y sorprendido, él la imitó y ambos se sumieron en un tranquilo y cómodo silencio.

—¿De verdad se cayeron? — preguntó, de pronto, InuYasha. No la miró, pero sí se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo como los labios de ella curvaban ligeramente.

—Tal vez.

—Kagome…

—Ay, InuYasha, no empieces otra vez con eso— lo cortó, de pronto, borrando la sonrisa y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

A InuYasha no le gustaba ni ese rostro ni esa mirada, pero había cosas no que no podía pasarle. ¡Algún día de estos la pillarían!

—Pero ¿es que no te das cuenta? — espetó duramente. Sintió como un estremecimiento lo recorría entero cuando se la imaginaba encerrada con otros delincuentes, simplemente por haber robado un trozo de pan— Algún día se te irá de las manos.

Kagome bufó.

—Créeme, llevo muchos años en esto, sé cómo sobrevivir, gracias.

—Pero no tienes por qué robar— insistió. Vio el rostro de ella crisparse, como si hubiera comido algo amargo— Todo los días te traigo comida, ¿por qué te expones de esa manera?

Kagome apartó la mirada, de pronto, colorada y murmuró algo muy bajo para un oído humano, pero que InuYasha sí oyó.

—No necesito tu compasión.

—¿Qué? — abrió los ojos, sorprendido— _¿Compasión?_ ¡Por favor, Kagome!

Ella no contestó e InuYasha deseó sacudirla para apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

—Yo no siento ninguna compasión por ti, Kagome.

—Entonces por qué lo haces, ¿eh? — cuestionó el chica en voz baja, como si todavía siguiera pensándolo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Seguir estando a mi lado después de tres años!

Esta vez el que se quedó callado fue InuYasha al cual esa exclamación fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿De verdad pensaba ella que estaban juntos por compasión?

—Entonces podría decir yo lo mismo— exclamó el medio demonio secamente.

Kagome lo miró, sorprendida.

— _¿Qué?_

—Si tú piensas _tan bien_ de mi— ironizó—, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo yo?

—¡Yo no estoy contigo por compasión, estúpido!

—¡Pues lo mismo yo, tonta!

Los dos jóvenes se mantuvieron la mirada, firmes, con las arrugas poblando su entrecejo, sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos las comisuras de los labios de la chica de izaron sin quererlo. Kagome rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Vale, vale, perdona. Es solo que…— bajó la mirada y clavó sus pupilas en sus pies descalzos, los cuales se balanceaban— Bueno, no me gusta.

InuYasha la miró y un irrefrenable deseo se apoderó de su pecho. Ella era muy bonita, muy dulce, muy terca… Muy… Kagome.

—Me siento muy agradecida cuando me das la comida, pero también siento como si me estuviera aprovechando de ti… y eso no me gusta— se mordió el labio inferior— Siento que de un momento a otro te cansarás de mí y me dejarás sola.

—No te estás aprovechando de mi, tonta— frunció el ceño del medio demonio— Yo hago lo que me da la gana… Y si esa comida sobra, ¿por qué no dártela mejor? — creía que no era buen momento decirle que en realidad era la comida que a él le daban— Y no me cansaré de ti, eso tenlo por seguro. Eres…— carraspeó, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas— Bueno, eres mi amiga.

La sonrisa en los labios de la chica creció y ante esas últimas palabras no pudo más que tirarse a los brazos del chico para abrazarlo. InuYasha nunca era de mostrar sus pensamientos y sentimientos y momentos como aquel los atesoraba. De milagro, el medio demonio no perdió el equilibro. Como buenamente pudo, consiguió que no se calleran y sostenerla.

"Es una loca", pensó mientras la veía entre sus brazos "No se da cuenta del peligro que corre"

—Kagome.

—¿Mmmm?

—¿Por qué… por qué no te vienes a palacio, conmigo?

Durante unos segundos no escuchó ni sintió ninguna reacción por parte de la chica. Sin embargo, eso no lo achantó. Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a esa idea, y cada día le parecía la más correcta. En estos tres años que llevaban juntos, los peores momentos eran cuando tenían que separarse para reencontrarse al día siguiente. Pensar que ella tenía que dormir donde pudiera, en el frio de la calle, cuando no encontraba ningún lugar, mientras él… No. Le dolía pensar en ello. Y lo enfurecía. Muchísimo. ¿Por qué una joven como ella, tan dulce y buena, tenía que vivir así?

Kagome le había contado que su madre había muerto al nacer ella mientras que su padre, de una fuerte gripe, lo hizo cuando ella tenía ocho años. Siempre había conocido la existencia de su abuela materna, pero nunca la había conocido en persona, además de que vivía muy lejos. Y Kagome no contaba con los medios necesarios como para poder realizar un viaje. Decía que prefería vivir en la cuidad que conocía y no a embarcarse en un viaje por ahí.

—¿En palacio? — preguntó ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

InuYasha asintió, quedadamente, esperando su reacción.

—¿Por qué?

—Eh… bueno…

InuYasha la sintió sonreír sobre su pecho y se sonrojó.

—No importa InuYasha— se alejó para mirarlo— Yo no tendría nada que hacer ahí. Además… ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? — inquirió el medio demonio intentando que su descontento no se notara.

—¡Tengo trabajo!

Los ojos del medio demonio se abrieron.

—¿En serio?

—Sí— cabeceó ella, emocionada— Una mujer mayor me ha contratado para que la cuide. Dice que me dará un lugar caliente y algo de comida, ¿no es genial?

" _Un lugar caliente y algo de comida"_ chistó InuYasha en su interior. Cuando oía como esas saliendo de los labios de Kagome lo único que desea era llevársela, encerrarla en su habitación y que no saliera jamás de allí. Él si le daría una buena cama y jamás dejaría que pasara hambre.

Él si cuidaría de ella.

Sin embargo… todavía era chico… Y un medio demonio.

¿Qué podría darle él en realidad?

Sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho ante esa perspectiva.

Todo el mundo lo odiaba, no era bienvenido…

¿Por qué seguía entonces junto a ella?

·

 **Oish, si es que me enamoran 3 ¿Lo he dicho ya?**

 **¡Ya quisiera yo alguien que me cuidara así!**

 **¿Qué pensáis?**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hayous(?)!**


	3. 15 años

**Disclaimer: Lloro en mi habitación pensando en que ninguno de los personajes son míos. ¿Por qué mundo cruel? ¿Por qué no me hiciste con una mente tan maravillosa como la de Rumiko Takahashi? La trama, por otro lado, śi es completamente sacada de mi mente.**

15 años.

—¡InuYasha!

El medio demonio se espabiló y rápidamente se incorporó del árbol donde estaba apoyado. Se encontró con la mirada alarma de la joven y de un salto, se colocó a su altura.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Todavía de rodillas en la orilla del riachuelo, aferrando fuertemente una de las sábanas que todavía le quedaba por limpiar, alzó la otra y señaló un punto detrás de él.

—¡Ahí! ¡Cógela, por favor!

InuYasha se giró y cuando observó que se trataba de otra sabana, la cual se había escapado por la fuerza del viento, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y bufar.

—¿Y para esto me despiertas?

—¡Venga, vamos, o se ensuciará aún más!

—Vale, vale— aceptó de mala gana y rápidamente pudo coger la tela.

Gracias a sus finos oídos pudo escuchar el suspiró que soltó la chica y la sonrisa de agradecimiento que le dedicó. Pausadamente se acercó a ella, mientras la veía terminar de limpiar. Cada poco tiempo se llevaba una de las manos a la frente ya sea para apartar el pelo de los ojos o quitar el sudor. Hoy hacía un día soleado y cálido, muy agradable para tomarse un baño en el río o dormir bajo la copa de los árboles (como había estado haciendo el medio demonio hasta hacía unos instantes).

Kagome terminó de escurrir bien la sábana y las guardó en el cesto junto a las demás. Se levantó, entonces, y sacudiéndose la parte baja del kimono que llevaba puesto (lleno de costuras y deshilachado) cogió la tela que le tendía él. La extendió y una mueca de alivio se formó en su cara. Menos mal, no se había manchado. La dobló y la guardó en el mismo sitio de las otras, mientras veía a InuYasha volver a la rama donde había estado desde que llegaron.

Dejando la cesta en el sol para que se fueran secando un poco la ropa, Kagome se sentó en las raíces del mismo árbol y un suspiro derrotado salió de sus labios, el cual fue escuchado por el chico.

De nuevo, la noche anterior tampoco es que hubiera dormido mucho. La señora Kisaki, con quien llevaba trabajando ya dos años, era una mujer mayor. Tal y como le había prometido, a cambio de sus servicios, Kagome tenía un lugar cálido al que regresar cada noche, sin embargo, la casa no es que fuera demasiado grade, y ella tenía que dormir en un rinconcito sobre dos mantas y una más para taparse. La señora Kisaki le había dicho que podía dormir junto a ella en el futón, y eso pudo hacer durante el primer año, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba ella iba creciendo, y ese futón eran demasiado pequeña para dos. Y la mujer ya era demasiado vieja para esos trotes por la noche. Respecto a la comida no podía quejarse. La mujer no tenía mucho, pero lo poco que tenía llegaba a repartirlo equitativamente entre las dos, más las cosas que llegaba a darle InuYasha algunas tardes.

Sin embargo, desde hacía dos días atrás, la señora Kisaki se había puesto enferma y Kagome había pasado las noches cuidado de ella, sin apenas haber dormido mucho. En estos momentos se encontraba una vecina cuidándola mientras la chica había aprovechado para hacer la colada que había ido acumulándose.

InuYasha iba a visitarla todas las tardes y para sorpresa del medio demonio e incluso de la niña, la señora Kisaki lo había acogido con buen gusto. Le gustaba su compañía y muchas tardes dejaba a Kagome que se fuera a dar una vuelta con él.

InuYasha se sentía aliviado por la situación de la chica en estos momentos.

—¿No crees que deberías irte? — inquirió Kagome cuando sus ojos vieron la altura del sol. Ya casi era mediodía…

—Bah— exclamó el medio demonio desde su altura.

—Hoy era cuando venían esos señores importantes, InuYasha— le recordó la joven, acurrucándose. Sentía sus párpados pesados.

—¿Y para qué? — su voz sonó normal, pero Kagome podía apreciar la amargura que escondían— Paso de que me miren mal y se burlen de mí. Para una tonta comida que tienen, prefiero quedarme aquí.

—¿No crees que tu madre se enfadará? — preguntó en un murmullo, pero fue audible para el chico.

InuYasha se cruzó de brazos y perdió su mirada en el riachuelo. No contestó.

—InuYasha…

Nada.

—¡InuYasha, abajo!

—¿Eh?

Kagome suspiró y levantándose, lo miró con las manos en las caderas.

—InuYasha no me ignores. Quiero hablar contigo así que abajo.

InuYasha la observó por unos segundos antes de resoplar y hacer lo que le decía. No era bueno enfrentarse a una Kagome enfadada. Podía llegar a dar miedo, mucho.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con tu madre?

—Keh— respondió apartando la mirada.

Kagome lo miró pensativa y cuando se le ocurrió una idea tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que sus labios no se curvaran. InuYasha supo que algo pasaba y miró a su amiga suspicaz.

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. De pronto sintió un empujón y ambos chicos cayeron al mullido suelo de hierbas, él abajo y ella sentada encima de él.

El corazón del medio demonio aumentó de velocidad y sintió como el aire dejó de viajar a sus pulmones cuando la vio inclinada sobre él. Se había sentado en su estómago y la tela del kimono se había levantado un poco. Su rostro estaba encima de él y la cascada de pelo caía a su alrededor como si fuera una cortina que los aislara a su alrededor. Y sus ojos… o esos bonitos y expresivos ojos… InuYasha deseó que ese momento no terminara nunca.

—Dímelo— le susurró la chica con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Sintió como se le secaba la boca, pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

—Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? ¡Muy bien! — rio y entonces la vio inclinarse, y de pronto sus manos estaban tocando sus orejitas.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como plato. ¡Estaba tocando sus orejas!

—¡Hasta que no me lo digas, no dejaré de tocas tus orejas! Y créeme no me importaría pasar aquí mucho tiempo… ¡Son tan monas y siempre quiero tocarlas a pesar de que te niegues!

El medio demonio durante unos segundos no supo que hacer, disfrutando como estaba de sus caricias, de su cercanía y su olor que la embriagaba, pero cuando la situación llego a él, rápidamente empezó a sacudirse para quitársela de encima muy avergonzado. Ella se carcajeó, disfrutando muchísimo, pero siguiendo con su objetivo de no separarse.

—¡Kagome! — gimió el medio demonio. ¡¿Por qué le hacía esto?! Desde el principio Kagome había estado _enamorada_ de sus (como decía la chica) _lindas orejitas_ y no había día en el que le pidiera tocarlas. Él siempre se había negado… Estaba demasiado avergonzado de esa parte que lo hacía ver que no era humano… y además… Kagome acariciando… ¡no! Un cosquilleo aparecía en su estómago cuando pensaba en eso— ¡Kagome, suéltame! ¡Deja mis orejas!

—¡Dímelo entonces!

—¿El qué?

—Tú madre… ¿qué pasa con ella?

—¡Suelta!

—¡Di primero!

—Vale, vale, ¡lo diré! ¡Pero suéltame primero! ¡Es muy incómoda esta postura!

Kagome soltó una risilla y finalmente el medio demonio vio el cielo abierto cuando el cuerpo de la chica se incorporó, aunque no se levantó del todo, sino que permaneció sentada sobre su estómago, mirándolo con sus ojitos chocolates curiosos. InuYasha deseó poder hundirse en la tierra, porque el otro deseo, el de rodearla con sus brazos y esconderla en su pecho le parecía demasiado patético.

—Cuen-ta-me— enfatizó la chica cada sílaba, cruzándose de brazos.

El rostro de él, tenso, se movió, apartando así su visión de ella para clavar sus ojos en las ramas que tiempo atrás había estado tumbado.

—¿Qué quieres? — espetó bruscamente.

Kagome sonrió, sabiendo que había conseguido traspasar las barreras que concienzudamente InuYasha se dedicaba a levantar a su alrededor para que no supieran de él. A Kagome le gustaba saber que ella era una de las pocas personas con las el medio demonio podía ser él mismo. Ella y su madre.

—¿Qué ocurre con tu madre, InuYasha?

El tono dulce y amable de sus palabras consiguió que su estómago sufriera un fuerte tirón. Se removió, incómodo bajo ella. El silencio se instaló entre ellos, donde Kagome esperó pacientemente, sin apartar los ojos de él.

Finalmente, él suspiró.

—No es nada grave— terminó por decir y la chica distinguió en voz la lucha entre la indiferencia y la preocupación— Es solo que… de un tiempo hacía aquí, no se lleva encontrando bien.

—¿Cómo que no se encuentra bien? — preguntó ella mientras conseguía alcanzar una de sus manos y la apretaba con ternura. En un primer momento, creyó que se soltaría, se incorporaría y se alejaría de ella, pero no. InuYasha simplemente miró el agarre y apresó con fuerza sus manos, como si fuera lo único sólido. Kagome sintió un estúpido hormigueo en su estómago— Vamos, sabes que puede confiar en mi…

—No es nada seguro pero… siento algo extraño en ella— vaciló, sin saber cómo seguir— Siempre he recordado a mi madre con un agradable olor a jazmín. Cuando ella me tenía entre sus brazos sentía como si me encontrara en un gran jardín de flores— las mejillas del medio demonio se sonrojaron furiosamente, pero sus palabras no dejaron de salir— Me gustaba mucho. Pero ahora… Ahora es como si sobre ese olor… hubiera un ligero aroma a algo malo… algo putrefacto, diría yo.

—¿Qué crees que puede ser? — preguntó ella en un hilillo de voz, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Él sacudió el cabeza, enérgico, casi con desesperación.

—No lo sé— murmuró— Porque luego la veo y ella está normal. No parece cansada, ni se siente mal. Hay veces que creo que tan solo me lo imagino…— él inspiró profundamente y de pronto clavó su mirada, perdida pero ardiente, en la de ella— ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?

—Oh, InuYasha, claro que no…— dijo ella sintiendo un agujero en su pecho al verlo de esa manera.

InuYasha nunca estaba perdido. InuYasha era el que la apoyaba, la ayudaba y la completaba.

Era horrible verlo así. Deseaba ayudarlo a como fuera de lugar.

—Conseguiremos descubrir lo que ocurre, no te preocupes. Si tú dices que hay algo malo, yo creo en ello. Confío en ti y en tus palabras— expresó con firmeza, mirándolo.

Esas palabras consiguieron que el medio demonio se sintiera mejor. Cuando ella le hacía ver que estaban juntos, no todo su mundo parecía tan malo. El dolor y el sufrimiento parecían pasar a un segundo lugar cuando de Kagome se trataba.

¿Qué pasaría en el momento en el que sus caminos se separaran?

No, no. No podía pensar en ello. La simple insinuación de ese futuro hacía que se volviera loco. Jamás se separaría de esa humana. Aunque tuviera que seguirla a los confines del infierno.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió ni pronunció sonido alguno. Simplemente se miraron fijamente a los ojos, diciéndose cosas que no podían expresar con palabras. Cosas escondidas en el fondo de sus corazones, en la infinidad de su alma.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el medio demonio, la mano que todavía seguía teniéndola libre se había levantado para posarse sobre las suaves y coloreadas mejillas de la chica. Las garras duramente contrastaban con la fragilidad de su piel, pero eso no hizo otra cosa más que aumentar el sentimiento protector que tenía con ella. Tuvo mucho cuidado en que las uñas no la rasguñaran y entonces notó algo cálido cubrirlo. Ella había puesto su mano sobre la de él.

Sus ojos chocaron e inconscientemente sus labios se curvaron.

—¿Sabes una cosa? — murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Desearía que este momento no acabara nunca.

El corazón del medio demonio saltó y empezó a bombear como el aleteo de un colibrí. Sus palabras se habían clavado una a una en su alma, caldeando su cuerpo como si del mismísimo sol se tratase. Él deseaba eso mismo. Tenerla con él y no soltarla jamás. Cuidarla, protegerla, sostenerla…

Como un idiota, él iba a abrir la boca para soltar lo primero que pasara por su cabeza, incapaz de refrenarse, cuando ella, con una risilla, lo cortó.

—Aunque supongo que eso no puede ser.

InuYasha se sintió al igual que si después de estar mucho tiempo cayendo, se hubiera chocado con una fría y sólida pared.

Vio a Kagome encogerse levemente de hombros y levantarse de su estómago. Quiso aferrarse a ella para que no se moviera, pero quien no hacía eso eran sus brazos. Ella se movió y terminó acostada a su lado en la hierba, cabeza con cabeza. Sintiendo los mechones de su cabello suelto en la mejilla.

—Siempre he sabido que lo bueno nunca dura mucho— siguió explicando en tono natural— Y que en cualquier momento tu madre exigiría que centres la cabeza para empezaras a buscar a alguien… más… bueno, acorde a tu estatus— hizo un pequeño mohín.

Hubo varias cosa que llamaron la atención del medio demonio de las tonterías que salieron de la boca de la chica. Incorporándose, para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas a su lado, la miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? — espetó de malas maneras, se daba cuenta él— ¿De verdad crees que nos vamos a separar? ¿Y qué es eso de centrar la cabeza? ¿Y lo de alguien acorde a mí? ¡Por los dioses, Kagome! ¡Soy un medio demonio! ¡Nadie quiere estar conmigo!

—¡Yo si quiero estar contigo! ¡Y me da igual que seas un medio demonio! — se incorporó ella también, enfadada por la pésima visión que se tenía de él mismo. Era una de las cosas que más odiaba de él— Y entiéndelo, tu madre no querrá que estés siempre conmigo… con una sin techo— balbuceó esto último mientras sus mejillas se calentaban, apartando la mirada.

Ella sintió como colocaban su mano bajo la barbilla segundos antes de hacer que se girara. Sus pupilas coincidieron con las ardientes de InuYasha y se sintió estremecerse.

—Tú no eres una sin techo, óyeme bien, Kagome. Tú eres mi…— carraspeó, nervioso— Tú eres mi amiga. Y me da igual que en algún momento mi madre no te quiera cerca de mí. Es mi vida, y yo deseo permanecer a tu lado.

—InuYasha…— susurró emocionada por las palabras del chico. Sus ojos se aguaron y tuvo que hacer un profundo esfuerzo para no derramar ninguna lágrima.

—Tú fuiste la primera persona que me sonrió después de mi madre y no me importaría que el mundo estuviera en contra nuestra, jamás me apartaría de ti… si tú no quisieras.

La verdad de sus palabras y sus palabras consiguieron que todo esfuerzo fuera en vano. Sacudiéndose su pecho en un sollozo, Kagome notó la humedad en sus mejillas, pero no le importó. Sintiendo como su corazón se hinchaba hasta casi salirse de su pecho por la alegría, se tiró a sus brazos para rodear su cuello. Este la acogió y la apretó firmemente contra él, sin querer soltarla nunca.

—InuYasha… no te vayas nunca de mi lado, por favor— balbuceó ella contra su cuello— Te necesito… y siempre te necesitaré.

—Te lo prometo.

·

—Toma.

Kagome cogió el cesto de la ropa, ya limpia, de las manos del medio demonio y le sonrió agradecida. Lo dejó en el suelo junto a ella.

Durante unos segundos el silencio reinó a su alrededor. Ambos se miraron y finalmente Kagome no pudo aguantar más.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eh? — parpadeó el medio demonio.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—N-no, no es nada— se apresuró a decir un sonrojado InuYasha. Maldijo su mente por haberse quedado mirándola embobada y se cruzó de brazos y que sus manos quedaran escondidas en las mangas de su traje.

Kagome arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

—Oh, Kagome, por fin has llegado…— la voz Nako Seham, la vecina que había estado cuidando a la señora Kisaki, se calló cuando al levantarse la esterilla que hacía de puerta en la cabaña, la mujer advirtió de la compañía de la muchacha.

InuYasha se tensó cuando sintió la desagradable mirada que le echó, pero no dio muestra de ello. Estaba acostumbrado a ello.

—Hola, señora. Sí, bueno, me entretuve un poco con una de las manchas que no se quitaba— saludó Kagome con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba para coger la cesta y mostrársela. Gracias a los sentidos desarrollados de medio demonio, InuYasha captó como se movía para colocarse justo delante de él y así la mujer tuviera que apartar la mirada. InuYasha lo agradeció en su interior y sintió como su pecho se hinchaba por aquellos pequeños gestos que tenía con él— ¿Cómo sigue la señora Kisaki?

La mujer parpadeó y rápidamente miró a la chica.

—Bien. Le subió un poco la fiebre antes pero he podido bajársela. Ahora mismo está dormida así que no la despierte— le ordenó con voz dura.

Kagome asintió, ajeno a ello, mientras que InuYasha deseaba sacudir a esa vieja para que no le hablara así a Kagome.

—Luego veré si puedo conseguir algo para una sopa.

—Más te vale— y sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo en la cabaña.

Si aquello molestó a Kagome no dio muestra de ellos, sin embargo, el chico había cerrado sus manos en un puño y fulminaba con la mirada el lugar por donde se había ido la arpía. Sí que le daría él si pudiera un motivo para odiarlo, y no por el simple hecho de ser un medio demonio. Siempre lo habían tratado así, y era algo que podía manejar, pero cuando Kagome estaba junto a él, el desdén y el odio también se lo dedicaban a ella por el simple hecho de juntarse con _escorias_ y eso era algo que InuYasha no podía controlar.

—Bueno, vendrás mañana, ¿verdad?

La voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La miró y tan solo pudo ver su hermosa sonrisa, sus brillantes y dulces ojos verdes, su tímido sonrojo…

InuYasha se sintió el ser más afortunado del mundo por tenerla a su lado.

A pesar de lo mal que se sentía consigo mismo, por ser un sucio medio demonio, jamás rompería la promesa que le hizo (y se hizo) tiempo antes. Mientras ella deseara estar a su lado, él removería cielo y tierra, se enfrentaría a los mayores monstruos, se hundiría en las profundidades del océano si hiciera falta… por el simple hecho de hacerla feliz. Por estar junto a ella.

Y fue en ese momento en el que InuYasha se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de esa humana.

·

 **Jo, jo, jo, estamos llegando a la trama central. Y hoy he dado una pista de lo va a ocurrir. Bueno, en realidad varias. ¿Qué creéis que es?**

 **InuYasha ya se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos... ¿qué pasará? ^^**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous (?)!**


	4. 16 años

**Disclaimer: Lloro en mi habitación pensando que ninguno de los personajes son mios. ¿Por qué mundo cruel? ¿Por qué no me hiciste con una mente tan maravillosa como la de Rumiko Takahashi? La trama, por otro, lado, sí es sacada completamente de mi mente.**

16 años  
Sintió el roce de los pálidos dedos de su madre en su mano, y eso solo consiguió que pudiera apartar los ojos de aquel sujeto. Inspiró profundamente, notando la bola de odio y recelo crecer en su interior.  
Cuanto deseaba cortarle su estúpido y débil cuello. Tan solo sería un segundo. Y le daría tanta satisfacción…  
Pero las consecuencias serían desastrosas, y no podía hacerle eso a su madre. Jamás haría nada que la pusiera en peligro. Ni a ella ni… a Kagome.  
Ese nombre penetró en su mente y con tan solo mencionarlo, fue como si un bálsamo de tranquilidad le inundara. Sí, por ella si podía tranquilizarse. Tenía que hacerlo.  
Debía hacerlo.  
—¿Estás conforme entonces con ello? — la voz altiva y firme llegó a sus oídos.  
Percibió la vacilación en la expresión corporal de su madre, en la imperceptible mueca de sus labios, en el brillo de su mirada, en la ausencia de color de sus mejillas. Pero poco pudo hacer. El roce de sus dedos se convirtió en un agarre, firme, en el cual InuYasha pudo leer la orden de silencio.  
—Sí.  
Esa única sílaba retumbó en la sala e InuYasha deseó esconderse entre las hebras de una cabellera azabache. El hombre sonrió complaciente.  
—Estupendo. Volveré en una semana, y en ese momento se celebrará la unión.  
Se levantó y después de inclinar levemente la cabeza como signo de despedida, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Uno de sus sirvientes que había aguantado estoicamente ahí de pie durante toda la reunión, se apresuró a abrir la puerta corredera, mientras hacia una reverencia. A pocos centímetros del umbral, el hombre se paró.  
—Voy a dejar algo claro antes de irme, para que os mentalicéis en mi ausencia. Habéis hecho lo mejor para vuestras tierras… pero, sabedlo, soy un hombre que protege lo que es suyo… sobre todo de los monstruos y demonios que desean usurpármelas.  
Y sin más, se marchó.  
InuYasha sintió un rugido querer explotar en su pecho. Se levantó, mientras instintivamente echaba su labio superior hacia atrás para enseñar sus colmillos y fulminaba con la mirada la puerta.  
El sirviente que no había tenido tiempo a salir, presenció esa escena que ocurrió en escasos segundos y pronunciado una exclamación ahogada, huyó de allí aterrorizado. Su madre por otro lado, también se levantó solo que para sujetar la manga de su hijo.  
—Tranquilo, InuYasha— le suplicó— Por favor, hijo.  
Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de que toscamente el medio demonio cabeceara y relajara un poco su tensa postura. Pero eso no libró a la mujer el conseguir una mirada fulminante de su hijo.  
—Tiene que haber una manera. ¡Tiene que haber otro camino!  
La mirada llena de tristeza y resignación que le dedicó Izayoi se le clavó en el alma.  
—Sabes que no. Estamos a atados de pies y manos, cariño— le acarició la mejilla dulcemente— Si no lo hacemos, nuestro pueblo sufrirá las consecuencias.  
—¡Pero entonces lo harás tú! ¡Tú las sufrirás! — replicó impotente, no sabiendo lo que podía llegar a hacer para ayudarla, para evitar su sacrificio.  
—Una vida a cambio de miles es un buen cambio.  
Pero era su vida de la que se hablaba. InuYasha quiso chillar, golpear algo, destrozar a alguien… No era una vida cualquiera la que se iba a usar, era la de su madre y él no podía hacer nada. Una de las mujeres que más quería en el mundo (junto a Kagome) iba a ser utilizada como moneda de cambio y todo por su culpa.  
Todo era su maldita y completa culpa.  
Él que no podía ponerse al mando de las tierras por la simple condición de ser un medio demonio, él que había sido toda su vida renegado y su madre juzgada… Ahora los altos mandatarios habían prácticamente obligado a Izayoi a que contrajera matrimonio con un terrateniente del cual colindaba con sus tierras. Y todo por no sufrir una guerra, para que no lo conquistaran.  
Por la ausencia de un gobernante.  
—Pero…  
—Shhhh— lo calló ella de forma tierna— Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Superaremos esto.  
Las manos de InuYasha formaron puños a ambos lado de su cuerpo. Inspiró profundamente. Sí, debía calmarse.  
—Corre, anda— le dio un beso en la mejilla— O llegarás tarde a tu cita diaria.  
El medio demonio sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban furiosamente mientras en su mente aparecía su hermoso rostro. Vio como su madre le guiñaba un ojo, cómplice.  
—Hablaremos esta noche, InuYasha, ¿vale?  
Y dándole un último beso en la mejilla, su madre también se marchó de la habitación dejándolo solo. Él la miró marcharse con su estómago retorciéndose. De nuevo, ese olor, esa fragancia…  
¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?

·

Un sollozo rompió el pecho de la joven. Sus piernas temblaron e incapaz de sostenerse, sus rodillas cedieron. Cayó e ignoró el dolor que le recorrió las piernas mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro.  
De fondo podía oír el murmullo de las voces, e incluyo creyó oír el llanto de un bebé, pero ella no reparó en ello.  
Tan solo conocía a la mitad de persona que había allí.  
Mentira, ni si quiera sabía quién se encontraba ahí en ese momento.  
No le importaba.  
Ahora nada le importaba.  
Tan solo quería llorar, abrazarse fuertemente y acurrucarse en algún lugar.  
Ella estaba… sola.  
Finalmente, después de varios meses luchando en una batalla imposible, la señora Kisaki terminó por dar su último soplo de vida. En esos instantes había estado ella presente. Se encontraba cambiándole el paño mojado de la cabeza para que ayudara a bajar su fiebre y la buena mujer había abierto los ojos. Vidriosos y desenfocados, a Kagome le pareció ver como la miraba, después de estar unos días entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. "Lo siento mucho, pequeña" le había dicho con voz rasposa y débil "Me hubiera gustado poder cuidado más de ti… Has sido la hija que nunca he tenido… Perdóname, Kagome…"  
Y así tal cual, su mirada se desenfocó sin darle tiempo si quiera a poder responderle.  
Después de eso, Kagome no estuvo segura cuando tiempo estuvo mirando al cuerpo sin moverse, todavía asimilando lo que había ocurrido, pero cuando un sollozó salió de su pecho, poco tiempo tuvo que pasar antes de los vecinos llegaran para ver lo que ocurría.  
Y así, sin más, en menos de un minuto, Kagome se había quedado sola en ese mar de gente.  
Sin un lugar donde dormir.  
Sin una comida que comer.  
Sin la compañía de esa buena mujer.  
Sola.  
—Kagome…  
La llamaban, ella lo sabía, pero no quería moverse. No quería hablar con nadie. Lo único que deseaba era desaparecer para siempre. ¿Por qué había tenido que irse? ¿Por qué la había dejado? ¿Qué sería de ella ahora?  
—Hija, ven y come algo…  
Sintió como la sostenía, pero ella no quería irse. Esa era su casa. Allí había estado viviendo casi 3 años. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Volvería a las calles? ¿Ese era su futuro?  
Sola y perdida.  
—Mami, ¿está bien?  
—Ven, Hana, vámonos de aquí.  
—Pero ella parece que está triste…  
—¡Vamos!  
Kagome sentía sus músculos entumecidos. No si quiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en la misma posición. No le importaba. Ya nada le importaba.  
—¡KAGOME!  
Esa voz.  
—¡Kagome! ¡Kagome, ¿estás bien?!  
Esos brazos.  
Unos brazos estaban rodeándola, podía sentir la calidez de un cuerpo.  
La estaban abrazando. Fuerte, confortable, protectoramente.  
Sollozó y casi sin darse cuenta se vio correspondiendo ese abrazo. Su cuerpo calló hacia delante y si no fuera porque la hubieran cogido, habría caído al suelo. La abrazaban, la sostenían… le murmuraban palabras…  
—Ya está. Ya está, preciosa. Estoy aquí. No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí.  
Ya estoy aquí.  
De pronto fue como si la garra que le aprisionaba el pecho hubiera desaparecido. Seguía doliendo, por supuesto, pero estando entre sus brazos... Kagome sabía que no podría pasarle nada malo. Él no la dejaría.  
—InuYasha...— murmuró ella, con la cara enterrada en el hueco de su pecho.  
—Shh...— respondió él apretándola contra sí— Tranquila.  
El medio demonio ignoró con todas sus fuerzas las miradas de todos los presentes en la casa. Desde el primer momento que vio la gran acumulación de gente en el lugar supo que algo malo había pasado. Y cuando entró y se encontró a la joven sollozando en una de las esquinas, todo el mundo desapareció a su alrededor. Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era correr hacia ella y sostenerla en sus brazos. Saber que estaba bien.  
—No está, InuYasha... Ella ya no está.  
—Lo siento, pequeña— susurró sobre su pelo percibiendo el dolor en sus palabras.  
Tampoco es que le hubiera cogido de improvisto la noticia. Desde hacía tiempo atrás, él podía ver cuando la visitaba como la anciana iba empeorando poco a poco y incluso pudo percibir que el momento se estaba acercando... sin embargo, eso no quitó un pequeño gramo de dolor que inundó su corazón. Él también la había llegado a coger cariño. Esa anciana era una de las pocas personas que se preocupaba por Kagome y a él lo trataba bien.  
—No está. Me ha dejado, InuYasha... Estoy sola...  
Aguantó heroicamente las ganas de rugir que lo asaltaron. ¡Ella no estaba sola! ¡Sobre su cadáver! ¡Él la cuidaría!  
—Deja de decir bobadas, Kagome. Tú no estás sola.  
Yo cuidaré de ti hasta que muera, cariño, asaltó ese pensamiento en la mente del medio demonio. Pero no lo dijo. Había allí demasiadas miradas de odio, asco e desconfianza.  
No estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, simplemente abrazándola, pero tampoco le importó mucho. Ella no se despegó de él, aferrándose como si fuera lo único que la mantuviera a flote en un bravío mar. Él fue el que observó a las personas que estuvieron acercándose a lo largo de todo el día. Él fue el que vio las miradas de desprecios que le echaron e incluso oyó los numerosos cuchicheos. No se quejó en ningún momento, dispuesto a aguantar lo que hiciera falta por su Kagome.  
Espera, ¿su Kagome?  
Sí.  
Ahora se daba cuenta.  
Mientras la tenía entre sus brazos, dormida en algún momento de la tarde, enfrentándose a esas miradas y comentarios, supo que no dejaría que nadie jamás los separara. Kagome era su amiga, sí, ella fue la primera en tenderle una mano, la que le sonrió... pero también fue la primera chica que consiguió llegar a su corazón y alma como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Kagome era suya y él era de ella, y ningún humano estúpido diría lo contrario.  
Estaba cansado de ver como todos la repudiaban por el simple hecho de estar con él.  
Y ya no le importaba mucho el que ella quisiera estar con él como pareja (aunque una buena parte de él se retorciera ante dicho pensamiento), pero ellos estarían siempre juntos, aunque fuera simplemente siendo amigos.  
InuYasha no dejaría que pasara de otra manera.  
Estaba anocheciendo ya cuando Kagome despertó. Aunque no fue de manera natural (cosa que hubiera querido el medio demonio) sino porque él tuvo que hacerlo. Y es que la vecina que había estado cuidando a la anciana cuando Kagome tenía que ausentarse deseaba hablar con ella y no podía esperar pues tenía a unos hijos a los que atender.  
Pasando por alto la impenetrable mirada de la señora puesta en él, InuYasha no respondió a su pedido verbalmente, sino que se limitó a acariciar el rostro de la muchacha para así sacarla de sus sueños. No le gustaba nada eso, pues prefería verla tranquila y sin preocupaciones pero algo en él le decía que eso era importante. ¿Por qué sino se dignaría a hablar con él?  
Maravillado InuYasha observó como la joven empezando a tomar conciencia fruncía el entrecejo. Suspiró y entonces sus mente luchó contra la inconsciencia intentando abrir los párpados. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos achocolatados se cruzaron con los dorados de él e inconscientemente, como un acto reflejo, sus labios se curvaron.  
E InuYasha no pudo ser mas feliz.  
Pensó que tardaría en ver aquella sonrisa.  
—InuYasha...  
—Niña.  
La voz de la mujer, tosca e indiferente, consiguió que ambos salieran de su estupor. InuYasha miró a la mujer irritado y Kagome, entre perdida y avergonzada, se incorporó quedando sentada, aunque las manos de él no se alejaron de su cuerpo (para su satisfacción), rozando ahora su cintura.  
"Estoy aquí contigo", parecía que decían.  
El corazón de Kagome aumentó de velocidad.  
—S-siento haberme quedado dormida, señora— se apresuró a disculparse cuando los acontecimientos fueron entrando en su mente— Me sentía muy mal y cuando me quise dar cuenta yo...  
—Eso ya no importa— se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente, aunque Kagome notó como a veces sus ojos se escurrían a la figura que estaba a su espalda— Vengo a decirte una noticia. La señora Kisaki estuvo hablando conmigo cuando la cuidaba— pronunció lo último con un tono que consiguió poner furioso al medio demonio— y ella decidió que cuando muriera, podrías permanecer aquí hasta que quisieras.  
Los ojos de la joven se abrieron y su corazón dejó de latir momentaneamente ante la emoción que la estaba embargando. La anciana a pesar de haberle ayudado mientras vivía, también lo había echo después de morir. Le había dejado un techo en el cual poder vivir...  
Jamás había estado tan agradecida en su vida.  
—Oh...— no supo como contestar— No sé... que...  
—Cuida muy bien de la casa. Y espero que algún día puedas marcharte de aquí, nosotros somos personas de bien, niña— curvó los labios hacia abajo, haciendo una mueca, y después de lanzarle una última mirada hacia la pareja, se marchó de allí como alma de lleva el diablo.  
Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. InuYasha intentando controlarse pues veía su alrededor rojo después de las palabras escuchabas de la odiosa señora y Kagome intentando asimilar todavía la información.  
—Kagome...  
—¡Oh, InuYasha!— lo cortó ella, riendo levemente— ¡Estoy... estoy...! No sé que decir. Por una parte estoy triste por todo lo que ha ocurrido, la echaré mucho de menos... pero por otro lado... ¡no voy a volver a la calle!— mientras hablaba, Kagome se había girado e InuYasha pudo apreciar el brillo en su hermosa mirada— Tenía mucho miedo de que me echaran y tener que volver a...  
—Kagome— la cortó serio— Yo no habría dejado jamás que eso pasara.  
—InuYasha...— lo abrazó con fuerzas.  
—Todo irá bien, Kagome, ya lo verás— le dijo en voz baja, apretándola contra sí— Tú eres fuerte y pase lo que pase saldrás adelante, lo sé.  
—Solo si tú estás conmigo...  
—Siempre.

En el momento que ocurrió, InuYasha mantenía su mano fuertemente aferrada a de Kagome.  
Sintió su calidez, su delicadeza y su apoyo. Lo reconfortaba. Sin embargo eso no quitó ni un ápice del dolor que en ese momento le asoló. El momento en el que su madre era entregada a otro hombre como si de un trofeo se tratase.  
InuYasha deseó rugir, correr hacia ese estúpido y partir su débil cuello en dos, deseó destrozar el lugar y destrozar las decenas de sonrisas de los que asistían a la celebración indiferente a los sentimientos de la implicada. Sin embargo, una persona lo retuvo y se quedó quieto en el lugar, viéndolo todo desde la distancia.  
No había querido entrar y ser uno más en aquella falsa, así que permanecía en una de las ramas mas alta de uno de los árboles de alrededor junto con su Kagome, la cual nada más enterarse no le dejó opción a objetar sobre si lo acompañaría o no.  
En aquellos momentos sabía que lo único que conseguía que no se volviera loco era ella.  
InuYasha asistió al enlace con su estómago retorciéndose. Kagome lo acompañó, dándole su máximo apoyo.  
Lo que ambos no sabían es que eso sería el desencadenante que podría fin a lo que sería su vida hasta el momento.

· **¡He vuelto! Y con grandes cambios para nuestra parejita... ¿Que creéis que pasará ahora con todo lo que ha acontecido no? ¿Cómo será la vida de nuestra parejita? ¿Y qué pensáis de la madre de InuYasha?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios! Me animan muchísimo a la hora de escribir.**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous! (?**


	5. 17 años

**Disclaimer: Lloro en mi habitación pensando que ninguno de los personajes son míos. ¿Por qué mundo cruel? ¿Por qué no me hiciste una mente tan maravillosa como la de Rumiko Takahashi? La trama, por otro lado, sí es sacada completamente de mi mente.**

·

17 años

Kagome oyó rugir sus tripas por decimoquinta vez en lo que llevaba de día y mordiéndose el labio inferior, apresuró el paso. No había peor lugar en el que se pudiera encontrar en esos instantes. Cientos de deliciosos olores, apetitosas comidas y jugosas frutas.

Sería tan fácil alargar la mano y después... correr. Lo había hecho millones de veces en el pasado. Su vida había sido así día a día cuando su padre murió y ella se quedó sola. Incluso ahora, habiendo pasado ya varios años desde la última vez que lo hizo, sentía que podía hacerlo y que lo haría bien.

Como bien decían... Un ladrón nunca dejaría de ser un ladrón, ¿no?

Kagome paró, sintiendo las personas pasar a su alrededor, y su vista se detuvo en un puesto lleno de deliciosa fruta. Sentía como su boca se le hacía agua y como su estómago gemía por algo que llevarse a la boca... ¿qué mal haría? Esa mujer tenía mucha mercancía y por perder una pieza no quebraría. Tan solo sería una. Le daba igual que no estuviera en buen estado, con que fuera comestible se conformaba. ¿Lo haría?

La joven advirtió como la señora del puesto se encontraba en esos instantes atendiendo a una mujer en la otra punta y parecía estar muy concentrada en la conversación que estaba teniendo, tanto como para darle parcialmente la espalda. Su hijo se encontraba a pocos pasos de la joven jugando con un caballito de madera en el suelo.

Encima tenía la coartada perfecta. Podría acercarse al niño y simulando hablar con él, con muchísimo cuidado...

Fue entonces cuando un rostro en su mente paró cualquier pensamiento. Era él. InuYasha.

Oh, ¿cómo había podido pensar hacer eso? ¿Qué cara pondría InuYasha cuando se enterara? Le había prometido que nunca volvería hacerlo. ¿Lo decepcionaría? Ella no quería hacerlo. Él ya tenía demasiados problemas encimas para que ahora ella también lo fuera.

Ella no quería serle una carga.

Una carga... Ese era el problema.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Kagome sin llevarse algo a la boca que estuviera bien? Ya ni lo sabía.

Y es que el último no había sido un buen año para ninguno de los dos.

Desde que la anciana Kisaki murió, ella siguió teniendo un techo donde poder pasar la noche, sí, pero la comida no caía del cielo. Al principio habían vuelto a cuando InuYasha conseguía llevarle algo de palacio, pero el sentimiento de vergüenza y patetismo por creer que se estaba aprovechando de él volvió con más fuerzas así que rápidamente se dispuso a conseguir un trabajo. Cuando lo consiguió y obtuvo su primer sueldo, intentó devolverle todo lo que le había dado InuYasha pero este se negó, enérgico. Sin embargo, esa estabilidad no duró mucho tiempo. Prácticamente por casi todo el lugar se conocía de su amistad con el medio demonio y no es que a ella le importara, pero a su jefe al parecer sí, así que con una escusa barata consiguió echarla del trabajo hacía ya una luna.

Y con todo lo que estaba pasando InuYasha en ese tiempo, ella no quería ser una preocupación más así que tuvo que fingir. Kagome deseaba que cuando InuYasha fuera a verla estuviera feliz y las preocupaciones se alejaran de sus hombros por un tiempo, así que haciendo algún que otro trapicheos (eso sí, completamente legales) había conseguido sobrevivir ese tiempo.

Aunque en aquel instante no estaba segura de cuanto más duraría.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría InuYasha en descubrirla? ¿Cuánto aguantaría ella hasta caer sin fuerzas?

Kagome sentía como si en ese momento estuviera luchando en una carrera a contrareloj, incapaz de poder advertir donde se encontraba la meta.

—¡Pium, pium!— exclamó el niño riendo. Alzó las manos y sin querer sus brazos chocaron con las cajas llenas de comida, haciéndolas levemente temblar aunque ninguna pieza cayó.

La tripa de la joven volvió a sonar, vergonzosamente, y Kagome creyó notar como algunos la miraba.

Ahogó el sollozo que quiso salir de su pecho.

Y entonces sus piernas se movieron.

·

—Madre...

InuYasha la miró con el dolor y la agonía brillando en sus orbes doradas.

Sintió como su corazón se desgarraba cuando le vio hacer el amago de sonreír, sin embargo, aquella curvatura tan solo llegó a convertirse en una mueca de dolor. Izayoi gimió y sus ojos se cerraron mientras que su respiración se volvía más trabajosa.

—Madre... ¿qué puedo hacer?— musitó el medio demonio impotente.

La mujer postrada en la cama sacudió la cabeza levemente.

—Estoy bien, cariño— respondió con un hilillo de voz.

La furia creció en el interior del joven.

—¡Madre! ¡Deja de decir tonterías!— espetó desesperado— ¡¿Es qué no te ves?!

—InuYasha, hijo...

—¡¿Cuánto vas a dejar de mentirme?!— gritó sin medir bien sus palabras. Sus manos formaron puños y no golpeó el suelo de puro milagro— ¡No estás bien!

Vio como una lágrima descendía por la mejilla de su madre y se sintió el ser mas despreciable del universo.

—Madre yo...

—Cariño, todo irá bien, ya lo verás— musitó en una exhalación— Tú eres fuerte y saldrás adelante.

—No sin ti— sacudió la cabeza frenético. Sentía como los granos de arena se escapaban de sus manos a pesar de lo mucho que apretara— No puedes dejarme. No puedes dejarme solo.

—No, InuYasha...— Izayoi con un gran esfuerzo, alzó una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de su hijo con mucha dulzura y lo miró fijamente— Tú no estás solo, hijo. Nunca lo has estado.

Claro que lo sabía, pero ¿con qué cara podría volver a verla cuando su madre se marchara? ¿Cuando la culpa por no haberla salvado le carcomiera el corazón? ¿Cuando todo había ocurrido por su culpa? Él tan solo era un problema... y no quería causar mas dolor.

¿Por qué tenía que ser un medio demonio? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan odiado?

—Cariño, búscala. Búscala ahora mismo y no la dejes marchar. Y por favor, no te culpes, nada de esto es por ti.

—No voy a dejarte sola— acogió con mucha delicadeza la mano que estaba en su rostro cuando la vio temblar— Ella está bien, madre. No pienso separarme de ti hasta que te hayas recuperado.

Una parte de él deseaba huir de aquel lugar. Correr muy lejos sin mirar atrás y refugiarse en el regazo de la chica la cual amaba para así olvidarse de todo y tan solo tener en su mente, su calor, su aroma y su dulzura. Pero su madre lo necesitaba, aquella mujer que siempre lo había querido y había estado junto a él en los peores momentos, y él no podía fallarle.

Rechaza cualquier alusión al tiempo, pero debía tenerlo muy presente. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaría? No quería desaprovechar ni el mas mísero segundo que tuvieran.

—Igual que tu padre... Qué testarudo puedes llegar a s...— su voz se cortó por un ataque de tos bastante fuerte e InuYasha sintió la bilis viajar a su garganta cuando su madre destapó la boca y restos de sangre había en ella.

—No...— murmuró angustiado.

Izayoi intentó esconder su mano pero no tuvo sentido alguno. InuYasha lo había visto todo y la compresión llegó a él como si de una avalancha se tratara, arrasando cualquier oposición posible.

No importaba cuantas veces gritara o se negara, todo había terminado.

Todo río seguía su cauce y el de su madre estaba a punto de acabarse...

De pronto, ajeno a la realidad, sus mejillas se empaparon y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba llorando, mientras el agujero de dolor de su pecho se abría hacia límites insospechables.

 _Ya no había nada que hacer._

—Hijo...

Sin embargo, no tuvo ocasión de oír las palabras de su madre. La puerta se abrió con fuerza e InuYasha tan solo tardó unos segundos en darse la vuelta y gruñir hacia quien había entrado.

Vaya, justo al que deseaba destrozar en esos momentos.

El odioso _marido_ de su madre.

InuYasha clavó su mirada en él y este la correspondió, impenetrable e indiferente como siempre. Aún con su madre postrada en la cama.

Ah, como disfrutaría abriendo su pecho en canal.

—Largo— espetó mirando al medio demonio.

InuYasha se dio el gusto de curvar sus labios levemente.

—Jamás, idiota.

—InuYasha...— escuchó el murmullo de su madre, como siempre pasaba cuando se enfrentaban. La ignoró.

—No quiero repetírtelo, bestia, fuera de la habitación ahora mismo.

—No voy a separarme de mi madre y no me obligarás a ello, estúpido humano.

¿Él era una bestia? Bien, no dejaría de recordarse que podía ser superior a él cuando quisiera. Vio como una de sus manos viajaba hacia la empuñadura de la espada que siempre portaba y una oleada de emoción le recorrió. Sí, quería enfrentarse a él y destruirlo.

¿Llegaría por fin el momento?

—Si quieres que tus miembros sigan pegados a tu cuerpo te irás y dejarás de molestar— ordenó con voz seria— Tengo que hablar con ella... y ¡qué demonios! No necesito tu estúpido permiso, bestia.

—No...

—InuYasha, por favor...— tosió su madre tras él.

La mandíbula de InuYasha se tensó y sus dedos se crisparon. Sintió su sangre hervir en su interior.

—Déjanos solos, te prometo que estaré bien...

Durante unos segundos nadie pronunció nada. InuYasha y el hombre se miraron fijamente en una lucha sin fin y cuando oyó como su madre volvía a toser, gruñendo por lo bajo, empezó a caminar hacia fuera de la habitación. Cuando pasó justo por su lado, paró durante unos segundos.

—Estaré al otro lado.

Y sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación. La puerta se cerró tras él con un golpe sordo y nada más ocurrió, InuYasha inspiró pronfundamente.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo allí con un tenso y amargo silencio instalado a su alrededor solamente siendo cortado por un suave murmullo desde dentro de la habitación, cuando el sonido de pasos apresurados apareció en el lugar.

InuYasha se tensó y clavó su penetrante mirada en el hombre que se acercaba hacia la habitación. Ja, ni loco lo dejaría pasar.

—Apártate— lo miró con desdén el soldado.

—Atrás, estúpido

Al único que dejaba pasar (y porque su madre practicamente lo obligaba) era a su nuevo _marido_. Ese humano no entraría ahí. Por encima de su cadáver.

—Debo hablar con el señor, déjame pasar he dicho.

InuYasha sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Oh, qué pena! Lástima que hasta que no salga no hablarás con él.

—¡Maldito!— se llevó una mano hacia el arma.

Oh, sí. InuYasha sabía que no se necesitaba mucho para que quisieran atacarlo y acabar con él. Muchos años de odio y asco se lo habían confirmado. Sin embargo, lo que a los humanos no les entraba en la cabeza es que él era más fuerte y rápido y podía con ellos perfectamente. Además, ¡diablos!, él se encontraba en esos momentos _muy enfadado_ y no le haría ningún mal desquitarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Te crees tan valiente?— se burló haciendo crujir los huesos de una de sus manos.

Vio como tragaba saliva, titubeando un poco al ver el tamaño de sus garras, y la sonrisa del medio demonio se hizo mayor. Todos eran unos debiluchos.

—Tengo que darle una noticia a su señor, no quiero volver a repetirlo: déjeme pasar.

 _Y otra vez con lo mismo..._

De pronto y sin venir a cuento le entró curiosidad. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que deseaba decirle? ¿Qué es lo que hacía ese hombre en _sus_ tierras?

Desde que se había convertido en el dueño de las tierras, InuYasha había perdido totalmente el pequeño hilo que aún conservaba de la política del lugar.

—¿Qué tienes que decirle?— inquirió, frunciendo el ceño— Dímelo, y _tal vez_ entre a por él.

El soldado lo miró fijamente, sopesando la idea y pensando en las consecuencias que tendría un enfrentamiento con el medio demonio. Por supuesto, todo en contra de él, pues sabía que no saldría indemne del conflicto. Durante unos segundos no dijo e InuYasha esperó. Cuando su paciencia estaba por irse por la ventana, el soldado masculló algo por lo bajo bastante grosero para oídos inocentes y alejó la mano de su arma.

—Necesitamos la supervisión del señor para un preso.

Algo dentro de InuYasha le dio muy mala espina esa contestación.

—¿Su supervisión? ¿Para qué?

—No es algo que te incumba suci...

—Ah, ah— arqueó una ceja— Aquí las preguntas las hago yo. Estoy hoy de muy mala leche y si quieres volver entero, dime, ¿qué ocurre?

Para su satisfacción vio como el rostro del hombre enrojecía de la furia. Deseaba matar a ese demonio, a ese vástago del diablo, pero el hombre no era tonto. Sabía que si se enfrentaban, el que saldría perdiendo sería él, sin embargo...

De pronto, el soldado sonrió. Oh, sí. Había recordado las palabras que había escuchado de unos oficiales cuando fue mandado buscar al señor. Puede que en un enfrentamiento físico no tuviera oportunidad pero podía hacerlo de otras maneras. E iba a disfrutar ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres saberlo?

El cambio de actitud del hombre puso a InuYasha inquieto. ¿A qué venía de pronto esa sonrisa? ¿Qué estaba tramando? Su cuerpo se tensó y lo miró fijamente, sin mostrar un ápice de sentimiento.

—Bien, bueno, en realidad sí, creo que deberías saberlo. Mejor escucharlo ahora y no cuando haya ocurrido, ¿no crees?— su voz sonó altiva y parecía estar degustando una victoria— Se me ha ordenado decirle a mi señor que una chiquilla ha sido apresada cometiendo un delito. Tiene muchos antecedes... Y ya sabes como se pagan a los que delinquen aquí.

 _¿Qué?,_ murmuró la mente del medio demonio atontada. No, debería de estar escuchando mal. Sus sentidos desarrollados le habían fallado. No podía ser eso. De ninguna manera. No podía ser verdad lo que ese hombre le estaba sugiriendo.

No, su Kagome...

Simplemente no.

·

 **¡Ya estoy de vuelta!**

 **Sé que me he tardado y es por ello que debo disculparme pero en estas últimas semanas he estado muy atareada con la Selectividad (examen de admisión para la universidad aquí en España) y apenas he podido tener tiempo para mi misma. Sin embargo, ya estoy libre y con las pilas recargadas para estas vacaciones de verano que me esperan *-***

 **Tengo que decir, además, que no tengo ordenador y estoy usando uno antiguo mío que apenas va, esperando que me compren mi portátil, así que lamentablemente las actualizaciones estarán un poco más separadas una de las otras. Por supuesto, terminaré esta historia, solo que tardará un poco más. Pero no os preocupes. Ya tengo las ideas en mi cabeza y lo único que tengo que hacer es plasmarlo.**

 **En fin, no me enrollo más. ¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? ¿Qué pasará con Kagome? ¿E InuYasha?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios! Me animan muchísimo a la hora de escribir.**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous! (?**


	6. 17 años (II)

**Disclaimer: Lloro en mi habitación pensando que ninguno de los personajes son míos. ¿Por qué mundo cruel? ¿Por qué no me hiciste una mente tan maravillosa como la de Rumiko Takahashi? La trama, por otro lado, sí es sacada completamente de mi mente.**

·

17 años (II)

Inspirar, expirar. Inspirar, expirar.

Con su cuerpo agarrotado por la tensión en la que se encontraba, Kagome tan solo se centraba en el aire que entraba y salía por sus pulmones de forma lenta y tortuosa. Su cabeza le dolía de tantos pensamientos que me amontonaban en ella, palpitándole la sien una y otra vez, mientras numerosas punzadas habían aparecido en las articulaciones de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo no se movía. No podía moverse.

En la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar, era como si, de pronto, las paredes de su alrededor se hubieran reducido de manera alarmante. Se sentía prisionera (no tanto físicamente que así era, como mentalmente) e incapaz de moverse.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí? ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Dónde estaba?

Miles y miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, imponiéndose una a las otras.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había pasado todo? ¿Por qué fue tan estúpida?

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Por encima las acusaciones de su mente, Kagome, rememoraba una y otra vez, esos escasos minutos del día. Podría culpar a su hambre, podría culpar al cansancio acumulado, a su mente perdida... que ni si quiera se había dando cuenta cuando sus pies se habían adelantado.

Y al igual que respirar, su mano se había adelantado... y una fruta había aparecido en su mano. Jugosa, dulce, apetecible.

Sin embargo, quizás la mala suerte, quizás el destino, no pudo escapar. Fue en ese momento en el que la dueña del puesto dejó de hablar y la vio dar un paso atrás con el objeto en mano que dio la voz de alarma. Y se encontraba demasiado mal como para hacer usos de sus habilidades.

Después de casi 7 años, la _pequeña_ Kagome había sido pillada.

¿Qué sería ahora de ella?, se había preguntado mientras un hombre con demasiada fuerza tiraba de ella. Ella verdaderamente lo intentó, quiso resistirse, pero apenas tenía fuerzas y el agarre del hombre parecía estar soldado, tanto como para no dejarle marcha.

Aunque para esa pregunta, tampoco tuvo que darle tantas vueltas. Tenía suficientes años en la calle para saber a los que se le pillaban robando... y varias veces, además.

Kagome se estremeció, pero ni un segundo dejó de controlar su respiración.

Realmente lo necesitaba si no quería empezar a chillar o a llorar como una maniática.

A lo lejos le pareció oír un tenue sonido, el golpe de algo metálico contra la pared, pero lo ignoró sin mucho esfuerzo. Desde que la habían encerrado allí (no sabía bien en qué momento) no había dejado de escuchar cuchicheos y comentarios. Unos pocos de ellos habían sido a costa suya, de lo dulce y frágil que era su apariencia a pesar de su reputación en aquel lugar, sin embargo los otros (y los que realmente le importaba) eran respecto a la delicada salud de la señora.

En esos momento, Kagome directamente dejaba de respirar por el dolor que la consumía. Oh, InuYasha...

Al final... ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterara? ¿Vendría a ella? Sí, claro que sí, Kagome estaba completamente segura de que InuYasha haría lo que fuera para verla, pero aún así... él no podía hacer nada. Ella había sido una estúpida y ahora estaba pagando por ello.

Y es que en realidad lo que más le dolía de toda la situación no era saber sobre su futuro... sino el ser consciente de que no podría volver a verlo nunca más, saber que le haría daño... y el enfrentarse a su mirada de nuevo.

Se sentía tan estúpida y patética que lo único que quería en esos momentos era que se abriera un profundo agujero en el lugar y la absorbiera sin contemplaciones.

—¡Eh, tú...!— la voz no pudo continuar. Se escuchó otro golpe y después algo cayendo.

En contra de sus deseos, las alarmas en el cuerpo de la chica sonaron e incorporándose levemente sus ojos se clavaron en el lugar donde creía que se encontraba la puerta. Esperó, con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora.

—¿Cuál es la maldita llave?— espetó la misma voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Y esa voz la conocía. Oh, claro que la conocía. Muchísimo mejor que la suya propia.

Inevitablemente sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo y hasta ese momento no supo cuanto había deseado escucharla de nuevo. Moriría si algún día la apartaban de su lado. _Y por su tontería, ahora sería así._

—¿I-InuYasha?— balbuceó en un trémulo murmullo. Sin embargo, fue escuchado. Por supuesto que fue así.

—¿Kagome?— exclamó él y la joven advirtió como el alivio inundaba su tono— ¡Oh, Kagome, menos mal!

—I-InuYasha yo no...— quiere hablar y son tantas cosas las cosas que quiere decirle que se le acumulan en la garganta— No quise... yo... y...

—Tranquila, ¿vale? No te preocupes— le habla en tono suave antes de soltar una maldición por lo bajo— ¡Pronto estaré contigo!

Y el sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra la puerta siguió a sus palabras. Ocurrió dos veces más, mientras que la angustia en el pecho de Kagome creía a grandes dimensiones, y de pronto un fuerte estruendo cortó el aire a su alrededor.

La pierta calló a escasa distancia de la joven, pero ella apenas lo notó. Su mirada, anhelante y desesperada, tan solo observaba la puerta y la figura que se encontraba en ella.

Su corazón se rompió y se recompuso en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Kagome!

Cuando los brazos de InuYasha la rodearon, ella sintió como se perdía. De pronto, el pasado no tenía ninguna importancia y el futuro se encontraba demasiado lejano. Amaba enterrarse en su cálido pecho y deseaba perderse en su cuerpo.

Nadie la hacía sentirse como él.

—Por fin estás entre mis brazos...— oyó como le susurraba él al oído.

Se estremeció y el medio demonio la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, abarcando casi la totalidad de su espalda. Todavía su corazón latía a una gran velocidad en su pecho, pero sabía que como mínimo necesitaría una vida a su lado para recomponerse del susto y del miedo que había pasado.

—InuYasha... estás aquí...

—¿Acaso lo dudabas?— inquirió él en una voz demasiado dulce para la salud de la joven.

Kagome esbozó una tímida sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza. Claro que no. Jamás dudaría de él. InuYasha era la persona más importante que tenía en todo el mundo. Si él desaparecía... _ella no era nada._

—Por fin te tengo en mi brazos... y después del susto que me has dado, te prometo que nunca te soltaré— se separaron unos centímetros y Kagome se perdió en su dulce e intensa mirada dorada con el pecho a punto de explotarle por las emociones que estaba sintiendo— No dejaré que vuelvan a apartarte de mi lado, Kagome. Ahí es donde perteneces. Yo te protegeré siempre.

—Oh, InuYasha...

¿Podía alguien morir de felicidad?

Kagome no lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que jamás se había sentido así. Cuando InuYasha le dijo esas palabras, observándola fijamente con sus ojos destilando pasión y ternura, se sintió... _plena._ Como si no necesitara más que a ese medio demonio en su vida para ser feliz.

Y era así. Ella nunca había tenía algo que pudiera decir que fuera... _suyo._ La ropa y zapatos que usaba siempre habían sido o prestados o remendada de su padre, cuando vivió con la señora Kisaki por muy bien que la tratara y muy querida que se sintiera con la buena mujer siempre supo todo se debía a su bondad y compasión y... después, cuando le legó la casa... no volvió a ser lo mismo. Porque allí ya no había una sonrisa (cansada pero sincera) cuando llegara a casa, alguna conversación a altas horas de la noche... Allí tan solo encontraría susurros y miradas de odio y recelo.

Quería huir de ese lugar.

¿Pero que podía hacer si no tenía otro lugar al que ir?

En esos momentos, sin embargo, toda ella lo supo. En realidad sí había algo que era _suyo_ y la mirada de InuYasha hizo que se diera cuenta.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y su pecho se sacudió en sollozos. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega?

—¿Qué pasa?— le lanzó una mirada de preocupación y se apresuró a retirar las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de su rostro— Kagome, no te preocupes. No te va a pasar nada.

¿Cómo no llegó a notarlo antes? Ese medio demonio era _todo_ en su vida. Desde el primer momento en el que lo vio y el impulso de ayudarlo fue irrefrenable, ella no volvió a ser la misma. De pronto, fue como si de no pudiera respirar bien si no se encontraba a su lado. De pequeña lo había achacado con la inocencia del primer y único amigo... pero ahora... era diferente. Muy diferente.

Ahora sabía que siempre lo había amado.

Y que no podría vivir en un mundo en el que no estuviera él.

—InuYasha...— se aferró de nuevo a su pecho, como si le fuera la vida en ello— Yo no quise esto... de verdad... tenía miedo...

—Sshhh. Ya todo ha pasado. Ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí— habló con voz firme y separándose suavemente de la muchacha, la cogió de las mano para que ambos salieran.

Durante una fracción de segundos, un fogonazo de lucidez atravesó la mente de Kagome, que no pudo moverse del lugar, y ante la ausencia de respuesta, InuYasha la miró confundido.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasará con tu madre?

Advirtió como sus orbes doradas se oscurecían y junto a ello, sus fracciones se endurecieron.

—No te preocupes por eso— apretó el agarre de sus manos— Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

—¿Dónde iremos?— su voz tembló inevitablemente—InuYasha, tienes que estar con tu madre. Ella te necesita en estos momento.

 _Yo tambien lo hago. Siempre,_ pensó mientras sin embargo. Si bien era cierto que jamás se había sentido tan feliz y dichosa como cuando apareció InuYasha para rescatarla de aquel lugar (cosas que nunca había dudado que haría) sabía que si la sacaban de allí, si se marchaban _juntos_ ella no podría volver más, y él no la dejaría sola. Y Kagome conocía demasiado bien la cercana relación del medio demonio y su madre, y lo mal que lo estaba pasando él.

No podía separarlos. Por más que le doliera a ella alejarse de él.

Y la confirmación la vio en el brillo de la duda que apareció en su mirada. Se obligó a que no le doliera, sin embargo, no pudo ser y a pesar de que lo entendía, aquello le dolió como si miles de cuchillos se le clavaran en el pecho a la vez.

—Kagome... no...

Parecía perdido, confundido y muy dolido. Y la muchacha odiaba verlo así. Deseaba que volviera a mostrar ese comportamiento indiferente y arrogante (pero extremadamente cálido) hacia ella, que le mostrara la mejor de sus sonrisas capaz de cortarle al respiración por minutos y la mirada fija con la seguridad y confianza que tanto le caracterizaba.

Pero sabía que hasta que no acabara todo lo que pasaba, él no volvería a ser el mismo. Porque en esos momento se encontraba dividido entre ella y su madre.

Y era el deber de ella hacer que escogiera la mejor opción.

Obligándose a mostrar una sonrisa, aunque fuera pequeñita, sintió como los ojos se le aguaban cuando se acercó tímidamente hacia él y colocó con suavidad una de sus manos en la mejilla de él. Sus ojos conectaron y Kagome sintió un salto en su corazón.

—Yo estaré bien— sus palabras quemaron en la garganta— Me has salvado de este lugar. Sabía que vendrías a por mi estuviera donde estuviera y lo hiciste. Y no sabes lo profundamente agradecida que estoy contigo. Sin embargo, ahora tienes que volver. Tu madre te necesita en estos momentos y debes estar a su lado.

—No quiero dejarte— expresó él en un murmullo débil. De forma inconsciente sus brazos se movieron, abarcando la cintura de la muchacha.

—Lo sé— le respondió ella notando como su corazón se saltaba algún que otro latido— Por supuesto que lo sé, pero _tienes_ que hacerlo. Te repito que estaré bien.

Kagome vio como hacía el amago de sacudir la cabeza en una clara negativa y parpadeando repetidas veces para que las lágrimas no se escaparan, subió su otra mano para así acunar el rostro que tan bien se sabía.

—Sí, InuYasha, escúchame. Yo estaré bien. Sé cuidarme. Sé que puedo sobrevivir. Lo he estado haciendo bien desde hace bastante tiempo, ¿no crees?—no esperó hasta que respondiera, aunque sí notó como apretaba más el amarre en su cintura, haciendo así que la distancia entre sus cuerpos desapareciera— Vuelve con tu madre, ve con ella. Yo saldré de aquí, huiré de la cuidad, no me cogerán. Y te esperaré. Te esperaré siempre.

Por supuesto que lo iba a hacer. Porque aunque sabía que su separación dolería como si le arrancaran medio cuerpo en vida, ellos volverían a estar juntos. Él volvería junto a ella costara lo que costase.

—Kagome...— calló, incapaz de poder decir nada, sin embargo, la muchacha podía saber todo lo que pensaba mirándolo solamente. En su ojos dorados se veía el dolor, la impotencia, la angustia, la amargura... pero también el amor, el cariño y la calidez. ¡Cuanto amaba sus ojos!

—Sácame del castillo— dijo sin que su voz no temblara ni una sola vez, acercándose levemente sus rostros— Sácame de aquí y cuando hayas resueltos tus cosas, vuelve a mi, mi InuYasha.

Y, de pronto, sus labios se unieron en un perfecto y armonioso baile donde todo lo que habían escondido todo este tiempo, de pronto salió salio a luz. El beso estuvo cargado de amor y ternura, sin embargo, también había desesperación y dolor por la inminente separación para la que ninguno estaba preparado.

Sus labios se movieron como si lo hubieran echo durante muchísimo tiempo, como si lo supieran de memoria.

Y sus corazones bombeaban como el aleteó de un colibrí.

No supieron exactamente quién se separó de quién, eso realmente no importaba. Sin embargo, para su posterior vergüenza y sonrojos, sí supieron perfectamente que costó varios intentos. Y es que si se separaban, en sus corazones sentían que sería _el fin._

Cuando por fin hubo distancia, aunque mínima, entre sus labios, tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes de poder tener control total de sus cuerpos.

—Vuelve a mi, ¿vale?— susurró por encima de sus labios.

—Aunque me cueste la vida por ello.

Y volvieron a fundirse en otro beso, esta vez húmedo por las lágrimas provenientes de Kagome.

·

 **Oish... En este capítulo creo que no tengo palabras...**

 **¿Qué pensáis ustedes?**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous! (?**


	7. 18 años

**Disclaimer: Lloro en mi habitación pensando que ninguno de los personajes son míos. ¿Por qué mundo cuel? ¿Por qué no me hiciste una mente maravillosa como la de Rumiko Takahashi? La trama, por otro lado, sí es sacada completamente de mi mente.**

·

18 años (I)

—¡Kagome!

La joven sonrió mientras que terminaba por acercarse a la orilla del río. Dejó su mochila, donde guardaba las escasas mudas de ropa y los utensilio que necesitaba para el día a día, a un lado y cogiendo el bajo de falda para que no se mojara, metió sus pies en el agua. La verdad que eso se agradecía muchísimo, teniendo en cuenta la horrible calor que hacía ese día.

—¿Ya has terminado?— preguntó mientras se acercaba a su acompañante.

Este asintió, curvando sus labios de vuelta, y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza causando que cientos de gotitas volaran en todas direcciones y con ello que mojara la ropa de la chica.

—¡Oye, cuidado!— rió Kagome dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Ups, lo siento— se burló el otro con una sonrisilla.

—Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?— lo miró con una ceja alzada ella— Ahora verás.

Y entre risas y burlas, Kagome intentó hacerle una ahogadilla (por supuesto teniendo mucho cuidado). Con tanto juego y bromas, caminando hacia atrás mientras intentaba esquivar el agua que iba a en su dirección, la mano que sostenía su ropa se soltó mojando así buena parte del dobladillo. Sin embargo, no le importó. En realidad, con más libertad de movimiento pues podía utilizar las dos manos correteó detrás de él en "venganza".

—¡Vale, vale, lo siento mucho!— terminó por decir entre carcajadas— ¡No volveré a salpicarte!

—¿Salpicarme? ¡Si parece que me he bañado con ropa y todo!— intentó sonar enfadada, no obstante la carita de él conseguía enternecerla. Soltó una risilla— Bueno, no importa. Anda, corre ve a secarte. Mientras voy a quitarme esta ropa y me daré yo un baño ya que estamos. Vigila las cosas, ¿vale?

—Sí— asintió mientras la marcha hacia la orilla.

—¡Espera!— lo llamó a medio camino— Shippo, cuando termines pon una toalla en aquella roca de allí, ¿vale?

—¡Entendido, Kagome!

Cuando la joven se quedó _sola_ en aquel lugar un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios.

Sentía el cuerpo muy pesado después de haber pasado otra noche prácticamente en vela en medio de bosque, atenta a cualquier peligro. Sin embargo, ella no se quejaba. Si bien era cierto que ya no podía quedarse ni pedir un lugar en alguna aldea, no sabía que hubiera sido de ella sin la compañía del pequeño Shippo.

Y es que nadie quería tener a un demonio bajo su techo.

Hacía poco más de un mes que estaban juntos, pero Kagome ya lo quería como si fuera de su propia familia. Era un demonio zorro, bueno, un niño-demonio zorro que a sus seis años lucía una adorable y peluda colita y unas patitas de animales muy monas. Siempre estaba sonriendo feliz y era muy expresivo.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez estaba solo en medio del bosque con una de sus patitas lastimada huyendo de otro demonios que lo habían asaltado a este y su padre, matando a este último. Shippo había huido y conseguido darle esquinazo, pero incapaz de andar, se había detenido cerca de un arroyo. Y fue allí donde Kagome decidió hacer una parada para refrescarse.

— _¿Estás bien?_

 _El pequeño demonio la miró con sus ojos castaños luciendo aterrados y no movió ningún músculo. El corazón de Kagome se ablandó ante la imagen. Parecía perdido, triste... y solo._

— _Soy Kagome. ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó con voz suave arrodillándose frente a él._

 _Ante el movimiento, el niño quiso moverse, alejarse de la joven pero fue intentar incorporarse y un fogonazo de dolor cruzó su semblante._

— _¡Ah!_

— _¿Qué te ocurre?— inquirió preocupada inspeccionándolo. Y fue entonces cuando advirtió sus patitas sangrante._

 _Sin pronunciar nada más, rebuscó entre las pocas cosas que llevaba encima y acercándose al río, llenó su recipiente, todo bajo la atenta mirada del demonio zorro. Volvió a su antigua posición y clavando sus ojos en los de él, le sonrió con confianza._

— _No te muevas, tengo que limpiarte la herida._

 _Él quiso oponerse, sacudir la cabeza, con su cuerpo temblando, sin embargo, Kagome no le dejó. Lentamente, para no cogerlo por sorpresa, levantó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre los rebeldes rizos castaños del niño._

— _No te preocupes, no te haré nada. Ya no estás solo, pequeño._

 _Y esas palabras se cumplieron._

Desde ese día, el dúo no se separó. Necesitó varios días para que finalmente le hablara, pero cuando el niño, cuidado tras cuidado, fue cogiendo confianza... Ahora Kagome no sabía que haría si de pronto desaparecían sus charlas, risas y arrumacos por las noches.

Se había sentido antes tan sola...

 _Sola..._

Inevitablemente, como el 97% de su tiempo, él apareció en su mente. Ignoró el ya tan característico dolor en el pecho e inspiró profundamente cuando sacó su cabeza a la superficie.

Dentro de unos pocos días haría un año desde la última vez que lo vio. Jamás olvidará la mirada que le echó llena de dolor, agonía... y ternura momentos antes que ella tuviera que correr lejos de la cuidad, lejos de él.

Cuánto lo necesitaba. Cuanto lo echaba de menos.

Kagome sentía como si la mitad de ella se hubiera quedado en ese castillo... en ese beso.

La joven sonrió ínfimamente y una de sus manos viajó hasta sus labios. Todavía persistía en su memoria el cosquilleo de estos, el vuelco que dio su corazón o las mariposa de su estómago.

Si bien es cierto que sabía que estaba enamorado de él, de su mejor amigo... jamás habría imaginado que la besaría. Por que esos significaba que sus sentimientos eran correspondido. Y el saber que después vendría una despedida...

Aún intentaba encontrar de donde había sacado la fuerza para separarse de él.

Y es que cada día era muy duro de superar. Aunque este tiempo final estuviera amenizado por la presencia de Shippo... Kagome estaba segura que en cualquiera momento daría la espalda a todo y correría de nuevo a la cuidad, a pesar de que ella fuera una fugitiva. Pero no lo hacía. Y todo porque le había dado su palabra antes de marcharse. Ella le prometió no acercarse y él le prometió volver a ella.

Y a pesar de todo ella le creía.

Y era por eso que todavía no se había vuelto loca.

·

Silencio.

Permanecía agazapado en una esquina con tan solo el sonido de su respiración alterando la quietud del lugar.

Esperando.

Captó el murmullo de pasos a lo lejos y en medio de la oscuridad sonrió de forma ladeada.

Por fin.

Había llegado el momento.

Los pasos se fueron acercando lentamente y con ello el golpeteo de su corazón fue aumentando. Más cerca... Mas cerca...

El sonido se detuvo y tras él, el _click_ del cerrojo resonó en el silencio de la noche.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Preparó sus garras y se incorporó.

—¡Eh, tú...!— no pudieron acabar.

 _Sí,_ fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente, _pronto te tendré entre mis brazos... Kagome._

 _·_

—¿Cómo es vivir en una aldea, Kagome?

La mencionada dejó de azuzar el fuego y lanzándole una mirada de sorpresa al pequeño, fue a sentarse a su lado en las raíces de un árbol. Fue apoyar el trasero en el suelo y rápidamente Shippo se subió a su regazo. Sonriendo, Kagome lo acunó con ternura.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno...— reflexionó por un momento— Yo siempre he vivido solo con mi papá en las montañas. Mi única compañía era él... así que me preguntaba como sería convivir con más... _personas_ —dudó al decir la última palabra.

—Oh, bien— entrecerró los ojos, pensativa mientras una de sus manos empezaba a pasar entre las hebras de su cabello— Al igual que tú yo siempre he vivido con mi papá, ya que mi madre murió cuando nací. Y uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia fue cuando pasaba las mañanas en la plaza, mientras mi papá estaba trabajando.

—¿Qué hacía?— preguntó Shippo curioso.

—Tenía un pequeño puestecito y las presas que había cazado el día de antes la vendía a los demás. Mi papá era muy bueno con el arco— los labios de la joven se curvaron con orgullo ante el recuerdo.

—Mi papá me llevaba muchas veces al río y me enseñaba a pescar— murmuró el pequeño demonio, con la mirada perdida— Cuando conseguía atrapar algunos me revolvía el cabello y decía que era un gran hijo.

El tono melancólico y triste de él conseguía que su pecho se oprimiera. Achuchándolo cariñosamente, le dio un beso en la cabeza, en una muda señal de que no estaba solo.

 _Ella ya no estaba sola._

—¿Y dónde está ahora tu papá?

Kagome, ignorando el nudo de su garganta, iba a contestar cuando, de pronto, algo consiguió atraer su atención. Algo o alguien se estaba moviendo a su alrededor. Había oído el sonido de la hierba al pisarse (el sobrevivir en la calle tanto tiempo había ayudado en algo).

Llevándose una mano a las labios, instó a Shippo que se callara, mientras sus ojos vagaban por su alrededor. Se encontraban en un lugar escondido por algunos árboles que los rodeaban.

Sin embargo...

 _Mierda,_ pensó poniéndose en pie y dejando al demonio en el suelo con cara de preocupación, _no nos deberíamos de haber acercado tanto._

Y es que su inconsciencia, sabiendo la fecha que se acercaba, había decidido dirigirse al _territorio prohibido_ después de la caminata del día. Había bastante distancia hasta la cuidad todavía, pero aún así podía ser peligroso y podría pasar cosas... como estaban ocurriendo ahora.

—Apaga el fuego, Shippo— le ordenó la joven en voz baja dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus cosas. Allí tenía un cuchillo y si había que utilizarlo no dudaría.

Este le hizo caso y gracias a su magia de zorro, la llama se extinguió y de un salto se aferró al hombro de ella. Él también había captado el movimiento a su alrededor y su cuerpo ya estaba en tensión... Fue entonces cuando sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones al advertirlo.

Eran pasos humanos. Sin embargo, había unas cuatro personas al menos.

¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

—Kagome...— le susurró al oído— Se están acercando cuat...

No dio tiempo a más.

De pronto, se encontraron rodeados.

·

Corriendo a través de los árboles, una sensación de libertad y adrenalina le recorría por completo.

Sus pulmones jadeaban en busca del ansiado aire, sin embargo, él no estaba cansado. Ni un poco. En esos momentos se sentía capaz de recorrer miles de kilómetros corriendo, se sentía capaz de levantar una montaña con sus propias manos y nadar todo un océano sin descansar.

Y es que la opresión del pecho ya no existía.

Era libre.

E iba a buscarla.

En una pequeña parte de su memoria aún perduraba el rostro de su madre, su último aliento exhalando su nombre, algo que jamás había desaparecido de su mente, sin embargo eran sus instintos los que lo dominaban y estos no anhelaban otra cosa que no fuera _ella._ Su hembra. Demasiado tiempo había estado lejos de ella, tanto que sentía como cada golpeteo de su corazón fuera una agonía y el aire que respiraba veneno puro. Necesitaba volver a notar su calidez, su aroma y su cariño.

La necesitaba a ella.

Saltó entre los árboles y sintió como las ramas le arañaban el rostro por la rapidez a la que iba. El olor de la sangre inundaba sus fosas nasales pero no le importaba. Ahora nada le importaba.

Su madre había muerto..., el... _imbécil_ había muerto y él debía estar a su lado si no quería consumirse.

 _Kagome... Su Kagome..._

Corrió como nunca lo había echo. Saltó de árbol en árbol. Olfateó allá donde estuviera para encontrar su aroma...

Y no supo el tiempo que tardó, pero cuando captó su aroma dulzón algo en su pecho estalló.

 _Ahí estaba._

Sonrió y de entre sus labios asomaron la punta de sus dos colmillos.

Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando un rugido nació desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

El embriagador aroma de su Kagome estaba ligado a otros. Uno más intenso pero a la vez suave, con algunos matices que hacían ponerlo alerta, no obstante, fue otro lo que consiguió enfurecerlo. Oh, sí. Sabía que significaban. Ese olor putrefacto de los seres humanos contaminados lo conocía muy bien.

Qué estúpidos eran estos.

Jamás le tocarían un pelo a su hembra.

Ella era suya y de nadie más.

·

—¡Dejadla ahí!

Un chillido salió de los labio de la joven cuando uno de los hombres que la tenía presa la soltó de muy mala manera en el suelo, tanto que cuando sus rodillas se hincaron sintió el desgarre de su piel y después el escozor de una herida. Apretó los dientes y parpadeó rápidamente para que las las lágrimas que querían escaparse después del latigazo de dolor pudieran contenerse.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para no darle la espalda a los hombres que la habían capturado. Iba a luchar hasta el final.

—Eres muy hermosa, ¿lo sabías?— habló el que parecía el jefe de los cuatro. Le cogió el mentón y Kagome sintió sus tripas revolverse por el asco que le daba su mirada— Pagarán muy bien por ti.

—¡Suéltala, humano! ¡Suelta a Kagome!— chillaba Shippo a lo lejos.

Kagome quiso mirarlo, sin embargo, la mano tenía bien cogido su rostro y no podía moverlo ni un centímetro. Sacudió sus manos, notando sus manos humedecerse por la sangre que causaban las cuerdas que ataban sus extremidades a la espalda, y ahogó un sollozo que pugnaba por salir.

—¡Sois unos burros! ¡Soltad...!

Los ojos de su captor se oscurecieron y Kagome sintió terror.

—¡Haced callar al mocoso!— ordenó con voz grave mientras se levantaba, liberando así su agarre—¡No quiero escucharlo ni una vez más!

—¡No!— su grito se rompió— ¡No le hagáis nada, por favor!

El jefe la miró fijamente. Esta vez, aunque su corazón iba a gran velocidad, no titubeó ni apartó la mirada. No supo que pensó el hombre, pues de un momento a otro este soltó una carcajada.

—Haremos un buen botín con esta, ¿verdad, jefe?— preguntó uno de los implicados sonriendo ampliamente.

El mencionado se giró para contestarle y fue en ese momento que Kagome pudo tener tiempo a tener conciencia de alrededor. Se encontraban en un pequeño claro, muy parecido a donde habían estado ellos tiempo atrás. Había un fuego recién apagado y cuatro caballos estaban amarrado a distintos árboles. Sus captores eran el mismo número. Todos tenían casi la misma edad, aunque el jefe parecía más mayor. Y había dos de ellos muy parecidos, tanto que casi creían que eran gemelos. Todos tenían la ropa sucia, vieja y descosida por varios sitios. Además de que tenían numerosas armas, llevándola encima y en la montura de sus caballos.

¿Serían ladrones?

La opresión que había aparecido en su pecho desde que supo que alguien se acercaba se aflojó un poco. Y no supo si sentirse feliz o triste.

En un primer momento había pensado que se trataba de la guardia de la cuidad que los había confundido con ladrones y venían a arrestarlo (siendo así que entraría en la cuidado... _y volvería)_ , pero no, eran _ladrones_ secuestrando a jovencitas.

—Ya lo creo que sí— rió el jefe dándole una palmada en el hombro al otro. Parecía que no era algo usual por la mirada sorprendida que obtuvo a cambio— A esta podemos venderla en cualquier lugar por una buena suma y el pequeño... bueno, lo mataremos o ya veremos que hacemos.

Rápidamente la mirada de Kagome y Shippo (que había sido lanzado al otro lado del claro) se cruzaron y con su mirada esta intentó trasmitirle la mayor calma y serenidad posible. Todo irá bien.

—Señor, el enano es un demonio. Mírale— y levantándolo por la camiseta, consiguió darle la vuelta para que se viera así su cola y patitas. Shippo se retorció intentando soltarse, pero poco consiguió a parte de un buen golpe en la cabeza para que se estuviera quieto.

—Oh, vaya, qué sorpresa— sonrió complacido el jefe— ¡Podremos venderlo a algún terrateniente y nos sacaremos un pasta!

—¡Hoy es nuestro día de suerte!— exclamó uno de los _gemelos._

Los ladrones empezaron a carcajearse y comentar entre ellos lo que harían con el dinero obtenido. Kagome captó la mirada de miedo y de alarma que le lanzó Shippo y algo dentro de ella se rompió. No dejaría que le tocaran ni un pelo. Él no tenía que sufrir.

—¡Liberadlo ahora mismo!— espetó la joven, poniéndose de pie. Por el movimiento sus rodillas ardieron, pero no dio muestra de ello.

Otra ronda de risas llenó el lugar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo digas tú?— se burló el otro _gemelo._

—Cállate niña, si no quieres que lo hagamos nosotros— añadió el que sostenía a Shippo todavía.

—¡Que lo dejéis, he dicho! ¡Es solo un niño!— insistió con un nudo en la garganta.

Sin embargo, no lloraría. Debía mantenerse fuerte. Por ella, por Shippo... por _él._

—Eres muy contestona, ¿eh, fierecilla?— sonrió ladeadamente el jefe y se acercó a ella.

Kagome intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, algo imposible pues un enorme tronco le impedía el paso. Inevitablemente, el jefe acortó la distancia y la joven sintió repulsión cuando este levantó una de sus manos para colocarla en su cintura.

—Me gustan las inquietas y protestonas. Podemos divertirnos mucho tú y yo.

—¡Kagome!— oyó el sollozo de Shippo.

La mano subió por su estómago hasta casi tocar sus pechos. Kagome sintió como sus piernas dejaban de sostenerla.

No, no... ese hombre, no...

 _InuYasha..._

—¡APARTA TU ASQUEROSA MANO DE ELLA!


	8. 18 años (II)

**Disclaimer: Lloro en mi habitación pensando que ninguno de los personajes son míos. ¿Por qué mundo cuel? ¿Por qué no me hiciste una mente maravillosa como la de Rumiko Takahashi? La trama, por otro lado, sí es sacada completamente de mi mente.**

 **·**

18 años (II)

Durante unos segundos nadie del lugar se movió.

Kagome sintió como el hombre se erguía, con el cuerpo tenso, sin embargo ella apenas reparó en él.

—¿Quién eres tú?— dijo el jefe con la voz ronca, soltándola y dándose la vuelta, mas no se apartó del camino.

Un rugido animal reinó en el lugar e inconscientemente todos se estremecieron. Ese sonido había sonado... fiero y salvaje. Como un peligroso _animal_ a punto de atacar a su presa.

—Alejate de ella— fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

El jefe sintió los vellos de su nuca crisparse, pero impuso en su rostro un semblante de serenidad. Ellos eran cuatro, ese estúpido uno. No pasaría nada.

—Porque tú lo digas— exclamó y se obligó a soltar una carcajada, seca y tensa— Si no quieres morir, será mejor que te vayas por donde sea que hayas venido.

Lo miró fijamente, intentando intimidarlo, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando el desconocido se limitó a curvar sus labios en una mueca aterradora y flexionar los dedos de una de sus manos... sus garras, se dio cuenta más tarde.

Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda.

Si bien es cierto que era de noche y apenas se veía de lejos, de pronto fue como si todos y cada uno de los detalles del _salvaje_ brillaran en el lugar.

Sus ojos, grandes e peligrosos, relucía color carmesí en la oscuridad de la noche. Dos alargados colmillos sobresalían de la mueca de sus labios y sobre sus mejillas, una mancha púrpura le da una aire intimidante y salvaje. De la mirada del jefe tampoco escapó la larga cabellera albina ni las puntiagudas, y realmente dolorosas, garras de sus manos.

Era un... demonio.

Maldición, eso cambiaba las tornas. ¿Cómo podían vencer a un demonio y que además... parecía enfurecido?

—Sueltala ahora mismo si no quieres que te despelleje con mis manos, sucio humano— profirió con una voz gutural.

Durante unos segundos la histeria y el miedo camparon a sus anchas en el cuerpo del hombre, sin embargo, reponiéndose a todo ello, inspiró hondo y se movió para quedar en el lugar exacto para que el cuerpo de la muchacha quedara tapado por el suyo.

Oyó un rugido salir del interior del demonio en el mismo momento en el que la chica sollozó tras ella.

Y es que Kagome no podía creerlo. Aún habiéndolo visto como sus propios ojos, una parte de ella todavía pensaba que lo que estaba ocurriendo no otra cosa que un absurdo delirio de su mente.

Ese ser... era InuYasha... pero no lo era.

Sí, podía parecer una locura, sin embargo, a pesar de haber visto su pelo plateado, sus característica ropa color rojiza y esas adorables y peluditas orejas que sobresalían que la parte superior de su cabeza, también encontraba rasgos que no había visto jamás en él.

Y no podía ignorar el hecho de que una parte de ella quería huir de ese ser, correr y volver la mirada atrás.

¿En que la convertía eso a ella? ¿En qué lugar quedaba InuYasha? ¿Qué pasaría?

Tanto tiempo esperando. Anhelando de este momento. Y ahora...

—¿La quieres a ella, demonio?— inquirió y no había ni un rastro de diversión en su voz— La vimos nosotros primero.

—Señor...— murmuró uno de los gemelos con cautela, sin apartar la mirada del recién llegado, al igual que todos.

—Calla—espetó alzando una mano. Tras eso, con movimientos muy pausados y comedidos giró levemente se cuerpo y cogió a la muchacha por uno de sus brazos, alzándola— ¿Es esto lo que buscas?— la zarandeó bruscamente y sintió como su corazón paraba de latir cuando vio al demonio inclinarse y rugir profundamente.

—¡Suéltame! ¡He dicho que me sueltes!— gritó Kagome retorciéndose, sin embargo poco pudo hacer. De pronto se vio apresada en sus brazos y con algo afilado sobre su cuello— ¡No!— jadeó

—¡Sé que entiendes lo que digo, demonio!— dijo el hombre mirando fijamente al demonio— ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer nada si no quieres...!

No terminó lo que iba a decir.

De pronto, entre medio de sus palabras había visto como los labios del demonio se habían curvado de forma siniestra y en medio de un segundo había desaparecido de su vista.

Segundos después, Kagome chilló al escuchar el sonido de algo desgarrarse a su espalda. Las manos que la tenían apresadas desaparecieron y el poder de la gravedad hizo aparición cuando al trastabillar varios pasos hacia atrás, calló sobre su trasero con sus pupilas clavadas en la figura inerte que se encontraba tirada a pocos pasos de ella. La sangre manaba del profundo corte en su espalda.

El caos se desató en ese momento por unos segundos. Los otros tres ladrones, viéndose incapaz de tener una mísera oportunidad, corrieron hacia cualquier dirección dejando tras de sí el cuerpo abandonado de su jefe.

Kagome ni si quiera los miró. Toda su atención estaba en ese ser que respiraba rápidamente mientras no dejaba de mirar al humano, como si deseara hacerlo desaparecer y desintegrar su cuerpo.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas, de nuevo, acumularse en sus ojos.

Sí. Era él. A pesar de todo era él. Y aunque deseaba huir de allí pues algo le decía que él no era _su_ InuYasha, su mente se retorcía ante la idea de irse y dejarlo. _De nuevo._

—¿K-Ka-Kagome?

El murmullo trémulo del pequeño Shippo consiguió sacarla de su estupor y no pudo reaccionar cuando el demonio había subido a su regazo y tenía fuertemente apretado su cuello mientras murmuraba palabras para él.

Sintiendo como un pequeño nudo se deshacía en su pecho, Kagome sonrió infimamente y agradeció el que todo hubiera pasado mientras lo abrazándolo de vuelta. Menos mal que no le había pasado nada...

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?— le preguntó enterrando su nariz en los rizos castaños del pequeño.

Shippo sacudió la cabeza, aún sin despegarse de ella.

—No. ¿Y tú? ¿Te ha hecho daño ese humano?

Kagome quiso negarlo también, hacerle saber que se encontraba bien, sin embargo el olor a sangre entró por sus fosas nasales y su estómago se revolvió por ello. A penas pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella tuviera que dejar a Shippo en el suelo y correr hacia el árbol más cercano para posteriormente expulsar la poca cena que había llegado a ingerir.

Sus ojos lagrimearon por el esfuerzo y cuando ya nada salió, sus rodillas se hincaron en el suelo por el temblor de sus piernas. Una corriente de dolor subió por su espalda baja, recordándole las heridas de ese lugar mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. El lugar donde estaba su corazón empezó a doler.

—¡Kagome!

Apenas tuvo tiempo a decir nada, antes de que las fuerzas se escaparan de su cuerpo y la negrura la rodeara.

·

No estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo. Tuvo que cerrarlos inmediatamente, pues las luces del alba consiguieron nublar su vista. Gimió suavemente y con mucho esfuerzo consiguió levantar una de sus manos para apartar un mechón de su cabello de la cara.

Su cuerpo le pesaba muchísimo.

A través de los sentidos le llegó la calidez de los rayos del sol, pero también la brisa que le refrescaba el rostro y movía las hojas de los árboles en una dulce melodía. Se estaba tan bien... A lo lejos, como un murmullo, le pareció oír el sonido de un río pasar y el recuerdo de la tarde anterior llegó a su mente. Y el de la noche...

¡Shippo!

 _¡InuYasha!_

Sintiendo como su corazón quería escaparse de su pecho, sus ojos se abrieron de sopetón y casi sin darse cuenta se encontró erguida con las manos apoyadas tras ella para poder sostenerse.

Estaba en el bosque, tumbada sobre un puñado de hojas que no ayudaban mucho a ocultar la dureza del suelo, la verdad... Y estaba sola.

Un nudo se instaló en la garganta de la muchacha y sintió como se le dificultaba la acción del respirar.

No... no... No podía... ¿Y si lo de ayer había sido todo un sueño? ¿Y si en realidad no había pasado nada de ello? Un pinchazo asoló en el lugar de su corazón ante esa perspectiva, porque eso significaba que InuYasha no había aparecido... que aún debía esperarlo...

Pero por otro lado... A su mente llegó la imagen del _medio demonio_ e irrefrenablemente su cuerpo se estremeció. Sabía que era él, jamás llegaría a equivocarse con eso pues lo conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano, pero él estaba cambiado. Todavía perduraba la intensa mirada rojiza de él o sus sobresalidos colmillos.

¿Qué... le habría pasado?

Inspirando profundamente para calmar a mi alocado corazón, empezó a levantarse. Tenía que buscar al pequeño Shippo, y por el sonido del agua correr del río, supuso que se encontraría allí.

Sin embargo fue levantarse y con el simple movimiento, de sus labios salió un siseo bajo. La piel tirante de sus rodillas escocían y cuando bajó la mirada descubrió como la piel de esa zona se encontraba levantada y con rastro de sangre.

Fue entonces cuando algo hizo _click_ en su interior.

Recordaba como se había hecho esa herida. Recordaba el dolor cruzando todo cuerpo.

Y entonces eso significaba...

Sintiendo como de pronto el aire dejaba de viajar a sus pulmones, Kagome sintió un fogonazo viajar por todo su pecho y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba corriendo. No estaba segura de hacia donde se dirigía, pero es que su mente en esos momentos no reaccionaba.

Saltó las ramas y raíces que sobresalían del suelo, esquivó los troncos, zarandeó las ramas de su camino, todo con el escozor de sus rodillas clavándose en su mente, y terminó saliendo al río.

—¡Kagome!

La muchacha parpadeó, aun sin ser completamente consciente de su alrededor y llegó a captar la silueta de su pequeño demonio, sonriéndole con alivio y emoción. Sin embargo, apenas pudo reparar en ello. Pues había otra cosa que conseguía absorberla.

Esos ojos dorados...

—InuYasha...— susurró y las lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas.

Él la miró. La miró como un muerto de hambre lo haría a una exquisita comida, como un sediento atesoraría unas gotas de agua, como un cuerdo adoraría su locura.

La miró como un hombre enamorado mira a su mujer.

—Kago...

No terminó su nombre, y es que no le veía sentido alguno perder el tiempo estando lejos de ella. Rápidamente sus pies se movieron y cuando llegó a su lado y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, se sintió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por fin, estaban _completos._

La muchacha sollozó y se aferró con fuerzas a la parte de arriba del traje escarlata de él.

—Estás aquí... estás aquí...

—Te lo prometí, pequeña— le susurró sobre su cabellera— Y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

—No, no me lo creo— sacudió la cabeza la joven, apretándose (aunque era físicamente imposible) más a él— Tan tiempo esperándote, no me creo que por fin...

—Lo siento...Te juro que no quería retrasarme tanto— respondió sintiendo un profundo agujero en el pecho por su dolor— Las cosas se complicaron— calló abruptamente y tras un instante, inspiró llevándose así consigo ese aroma que tanto había anhelado— Ya estoy aquí, contigo, y no volveremos a separarnos. Te lo prometo.

Por un momento, Kagome pudo reunir la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para separarse un poco del medio demonio y así hacer que su miradas se conectaran. Sus ojos, determinados, tiernos y fieros, consiguió hacer temblar a sus piernas y agradeció el que él la estuviera sosteniendo.

—¿De verdad?

¿Significaba eso que todo había terminado? ¿Qué ya no habría más dolor, ni soledad? ¿Podría volver a se feliz?

Él no contestó con palabras. Y tampoco es que hiciera falta.

Con lentitud y saboreando cada momento, él se inclinó y después de un año, por fin, sus labios volvieron a reencontrarse en un dulce y apasionado baile.

·

 **Primero debo disculparme por todo este tiempo inactiva. Pero mi ordenador finalmente expiró su último aliento y hasta el día de hoy no me he comprado uno nuevo. Y para que veáis, vuelvo el mismo día.**

 **Segundo, son buenas noticias. Este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito y el siguiente (y último) tan solo me quedaba el final. Así que acabo de terminarlo y por ello esta historia ha sido finalmente terminada. Tan solo tengo que encontrar un hueco para poder subir el último. Y bueno, dependiendo de mis energías y el recibimiento me pienso escribir un epílogo o no, ya se verá.**

 **En fin, ¿que os ha parecido? ¿la espera ha merecido la pena? ¡Contandme!**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous! (?**


	9. 19 años

**Disclaimer: Lloro en mi habitación pensando que ninguno de los personajes son míos. ¿Por qué mundo cruel? ¿Por qué no me diste una mente maravillosa como la de Rumiko Takahashi? La trama, por otro lado, sí es sacada completamente de mi mente.**

* * *

19 años

 _No sabía por qué, pero algo dentro de él le impulsaba a preguntárselo. La pregunta lo asfixiaba._

 _—_ _Mamá, ¿crees que algún día yo también seré tan grande y fuerte como lo fue papá?_

 _Las dulces facciones de su madre se arrugaron por la enorme sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a él. Solamente a él._

 _—_ _Claro que sí, mi pequeño— le respondió ella acariciándole la cabellera con ternura— Pronto crecerás mucho y serás muy fuerte._

 _—_ _¿Y así podré protegerte a ti?_

 _Supo que la pregunta la había cogido desprevenida por la profunda mirada que le echó y como sus ojos se aguaban, aún pareciendo que ella no se daba cuenta. El dolor y la tristeza emanaba a su alrededor como una trágica aura._

 _—_ _¿Verdad o no, mamá?— insistió, de pronto, muy nervioso. Sentía como si el tiempo se le estuviera acabando— Mamá, no dejaré que te pase nada, lo sabes, ¿no? Me haré un hombre fuerte y poderoso y nadie te tocará. Lo prometo._

 _Y fue cuando ocurrió. Una lágrima descendió por su pálida mejilla, en el mismo momento en el que sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa. Fue la imagen más desgarradora y hermosa que él vio._

 _Ella se inclinó y entonces se encontró entre sus brazos. El olor a jazmín lo rodeó y se sintió como si hubiera llegado a su hogar. Y es que ella era lo único que tenía en su vida. Su pilar, su fuerza, pero también su debilidad._

 _Si ella desaparecía... él no sería nada._

 _—_ _Tú no tienes que preocuparte por mi, cariño— le habló ella en un murmullo— Lo único que necesito para ser feliz es que tu estés bien. Tienes que vivir tu vida, ser valiente y nunca rendirte, ¿me oyes? Siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, pase lo que pase. Que nunca se te olvide, mi niño. Mamá te quiere..._

 _Su voz se extinguió y él apenas pudo hacer nada. De pronto, fue como si se quedara sin fuerzas y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había desplomado en sus brazos. Asustado, percibió como su respiración se hacía más pesada y lenta y un terrorífico olor a sangre inundó el lugar. Su corazón aumentó de velocidad._

 _—_ _Mamá...— fue el balbuceo que tan solo pudo expulsar sus pulmones cuando vio el rostro demacrado de la mujer._

 _El color había desaparecido del rostro y el brillo de su mirada tan solo parecía una lejana estrella en una profunda negrura. Apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos y un hilillo de sangre manchaba una de las comisuras de sus labios._

 _Sintió como su corazón era atravesado por un millón de espadas._

 _No, ella no..._

 _—_ _Mamá— la desesperación teñía su voz— ¡Mamá, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes!_

 _—_ _Inu...Yasha..._

 _—_ _Por favor...— su labio inferior temblaba y no sabía como podía estar sosteniéndola con el cuerpo entumecido como lo tenía._

 _—_ _Al final no ha podido ser cariño— vio las intenciones de su madre de acariciarle la mejilla pero ni fuerza tenía para eso— No me han dado más tiempo..._

 _—_ _No te he protegido. Te he fallado, mamá. Te prometí que te protegería y ahora..._

 _—_ _No, no, no... Cariño, no digas eso. Nada de esto es culpa tuya._

 _Y como si de un milagro (amor de madre) se tratase, la mujer pudo reunir los últimos vestigios de fuerza y levantando una de sus manos, la posó con delicadeza en la mejilla de su hija._

 _—_ _Te lo dije en su momento, InuYasha. Yo estaré bien mientras tú lo estés. Además, —de pronto, sus párpados cayeron un segundo y cuando se alzaron un nuevo brillo resplandecía en su mirada— estoy feliz porque pronto podré reunirme con tu padre. Lo he echado tanto de menos todos estos años... Y esto no es un adiós, cariño. Allá donde esté, cuidaré de ti junto a tu padre._

 _—_ _Mamá..._

 _—_ _Jamás te rindas, mi niño. Y lucha siempre por tus sueños y deseos._

 _Hizo el amago de colocar un mechón de su cabello plateado por detrás de la oreja, pero su mano dejó de funcionar y cayó en picado hacia el suelo. Ya no la sentía y hacía tiempo que sus piernas habían dejado de responder._

 _Se acercaba el final..._

 _—_ _Ve a ella— sus comisuras se alzaron levemente— Te mereces ser feliz, InuYa..._

 _Aún con medio nombre en la garganta, sus mirada se desenfocó y ya no volvieron a_ mirar _nunca más._

 _Durante unos primeros segundos el máximo silencio reinó en el lugar. Sin embargo, cuando la incredulidad, el dolor y la furia fue abriéndose paso en el pecho de él, rugiendo como un animal embravecido que esconde su dolor, sus dedos apretaron aún más el inerte cuerpo de la mujer._

 _Su dolor crecía inexorablemente, arrasando cualquier pensamiento común. Sentía su sangre hervir en sus venas. Escuchaba a su propio corazón bombear gran velocidad._

 _Ya no estaba. Su madre se había ido._

 _Para siempre._

 _—_ _Veo que por fin ha muerto. Honestamente, esperaba que tardaría menos. Ha sido una mujer muy fuerte._

 _InuYasha vio todo rojo cuando escuchó esa voz. Sabía quién era. Y, maldita sea,_ sabía _lo que quería decir._

 _Un rugido retumbó desde lo más profundo mientras la ira lo inundaba._

 _Lo mataría. Mataría a ese hombre aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Por su madre. Por él._

 _—_ _S-señor..._

 _Con mucha delicadeza dejó el cuerpo de su madre en el suelo y sus manos se crisparon, enseñando sus garras. Una de sus comisuras se alzó, mostrando así una mueca macabra._

 _Oh, sí, disfrutaría mucho desmembrándolo uno a uno..._

 _—_ _¡Ahora!_

 _Y de pronto la oscuridad rodeó al medio demonio._

InuYasha apenas notó que había soltado una maldición cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Rápidamente se incorporó de la pared rocosa de donde estaba apoyada sintiendo como su corazón quería escapársele del pecho para huir de él.

Las imágenes aparecían una y otra vez por su mente, avasallándolo sin cuartel.

Era la décima vez que soñaba con ello en lo que llevaban de primavera.

Demasiado asiduo para su propia salud mental.

¿Por qué tenía que soñar con eso? ¿Por qué seguía doliendo igual que la primera vez?

Ya había pasado un año desde que ocurrió eso y él... escapó, huyó. No, en realidad él no lo veía así. Él más bien lo definía como "halló la libertad".

¿Es que nunca se iría el dolor? ¿La desesperación? ¿La impotencia? ¿La rabia?

Había conseguido acabar con el desgraciado que mató a su madre, a él y a toda su gente, se había vengado con creces, pero eso, aunque sí lo hizo sentir un poco aliviado y triunfante, no logró disminuir ni un ápice el dolor que desolaba su corazón.

Eso no hacía que su madre reviviera.

Aunque bien podía decirse que una parte de él se alegraba de que, como ella había dicho, al fin hubiera podido reencontrarse con su padre, el cual había muerto el día que él nació. Su madre siempre lo amó y esperó pacientemente, cuidándolo, a que su momento llegara. Nunca dudó de ello.

Ella se había ido, inevitablemente dolía... pero también con ello había conseguido romper las cadenas que la oprimían a ella y por consiguiente a su hijo en aquel horrible lugar al que nunca había llamado "hogar".

Ahora él era libre... para estar con la mujer que amaba.

Y hablando de ella...

Con las palpitaciones de su corazón disminuyendo ya de velocidad, el ceño de InuYasha se frunció cuando al olisquear el ambiente captó su aroma pero no con la intensidad que esperaba. Desaparecía en dirección a la abertura de la cueva donde se habían refugiado esa noche.

¿A dónde había ido esa chiquilla? ¿Por qué era siempre tan imprudente?

Expulsando el aire por sus fosas nasales, exasperado, InuYasha se incorporó mientras pensaba en la bronca que le echaría cuando la encontrara.

—¿InuYasha?— se oyó la voz somnolienta de Shippo al otro lado de la cueva, en la pared de enfrente.

—Vuelve a dormir, enano— gruñó sin mirarlo, encaminándose al exterior.

—¿Buscas a Kagome?

Fue nombrarla y las orejas del medio demonio inevitablemente se irguieron en dirección del pequeño. Se detuvo y se giró levemente para mirarlo con su entrecejo poblado de arrugas.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

Este se incorporó restregando una mano por sus ojos a la vez que bostezaba.

—Me desperté cuando estaba saliendo. Dijo que la esperáramos, que volvería pronto.

InuYasha resopló irritado con la forma de ser de la joven. ¿Cómo podía pensar que él la esperaría sentado? ¿Por qué tenía que marcharse sola? ¿No se daba cuenta del peligro que corría por ahí?

—¡Eh, espera!— exclamó el demonio cuando vio al joven dispuesto a marcharse— ¡No me dejes atrás!

De un salto llegó a su hombro y tuvo bastante suerte pues el joven apenas había reparado en sus palabras ya que escasos segundos después corría por el bosque siguiendo el inconfundible aroma de la muchacha.

Tampoco es que tuviera que recorrer mucho. Una irritable presión en su pecho apareció cuando se dio cuenta que su dulce olor se intensificaba conforme se acercaban a un poblado de humano, sin embargo, no tuvo que llegar allí.

La joven se encontraba entrando ya en el bosque que colindaba con la aldea. Una hermosa sonrisa surcaba sus labios y a su espalda llevaba una bolsa que parecía pesar más que la noche anterior.

De un salto aterrizó frente a ella y detuvo la sonrisa que quería expandirse en sus labios cuando vio el tierno sobresalto que pegó y la mirada fulminante que le echó cuando descubrió que era él.

—¡Kagome!— exclamó Shippo tirándose a los brazos de la joven.

Esta lo acogió en su regazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Buenos días, Shippo.

—Kagome, yo le dije a InaYasha lo que me dijiste— hizo una mueca— Pero no me ha hecho caso.

—Y una mierda— frunció el ceño el medio demonio mirando fijamente a la muchacha e intento no embobarse por culpa de su sonrisa o su cálida mirada— ¿Por qué te has ido sola, Kagome?

La joven se encogió de hombros en un gesto inocente y pausadamente se acercó al joven para posteriormente posar sus labios en la mejilla del muchacho, las cuales enrojecieron rápidamente.

—Buenos días a ti también, InuYasha. ¿Desayunamos? He comprado algunas cosas en el marcado.

Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a esos gestos espontáneos de la chica y conseguía avergonzarlo, sobre todo cuando había más personas, como por ejemplo el pequeño Shippo el cual no hacía otra cosa que reírse de la cara de idiota que se le había quedado.

Gruñendo para sí, adaptó su paso al de Kagome y muy molesto, golpeó en la cabeza el mocoso.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Ah!— gritó Shippo— ¡Kagome, InuYasha me ha pegado!

Por el contrario, la muchacha puso los ojos en blanco siendo presente de las tan conocida riñas entre ambos. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios.

Sí, era un bonito día cualquiera junto a los hombres de su vida.

·

—Deberías quedártelo para ti, Kagome.

Sus palabras cayeron en saco roto. La joven, sacudiendo la cabeza, terminó por acomodar la única manta que tenían de modo que fuera amortiguador del duro suelo y además pudiera tapar al pequeño Shippo, el cual se había quedado dormido en las raíces de un árbol.

Esa noche, al contrario que días atrás, parecía que la temperatura había disminuido. Una suave brisa mecía las hojas de los árboles que emitían una dulce y arrulladora melodía.

—No tengo frío— se encogió de hombros y tras lanzarle una sonrisa, volvió junto al medio demonio y se sentaron en la hoguera.

Casi sin pensarlo, en un movimiento automático, el brazo del medio demonio serpenteó por el cuerpo de la joven hasta que rodeó los hombros de la muchacha para atraerlo hacia él. Kagome suspiró mientras se recostaba en su pecho. Que bien se estaba allí...

Hacía poco que habían apagado el fuego por temor a que consiguiera alertar a algún animal salvaje o demonio que se encontrara por la zona. Así que por eso la única fuente de calor que podía conseguir se trataba de su ropa (obviamente ya puesta), la manta (usada por Shippo) e... InuYasha.

Kagome sintió como la sangre viajaba a sus mejillas después del ritmo que estaba tomando sus pensamientos.

—Consientes demasiado a ese mocoso— se quejó suavemente InuYasha, sin embargo, Kagome llegó a captar el ligero tono de ternura en su voz.

A pesar de las peleas y confrontaciones entre ellos, en realidad se habían cogido cariño en el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

—Míralo. Es tan pequeño...— sonrió la joven echándole un vistazo al dormido y seguidamente trasladó sus orbes castaños al medio demonio— Me recuerda un poco a ti.

—¿A mi?— arqueó él las cejas.

—Claro, a esa primera vez que nos vimos. Muy sentí muy enfadada cuando vi como esos estúpidos niños te molestaban— arrugó, según la percepción de InuYasha, adorablemente el ceño.

A su memoria llegó esa primera vez, aquella niña toda sucia que salió en defensa. Recordó también su bonita y dulce sonrisa y un cosquilleo apareció en su estómago. Después de todo ese tiempo, seguía teniéndola a su lado, cuidándola, protegiéndola y no pensaba jamás dejar de hacerlo.

—Nunca te lo pregunté pero... ¿por qué me salvaste aquel día?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes… fuiste la única en salir en mi defensa…—murmuró apartando la mirada, un poco incómodo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que el medio demonio sintió que le cogían el rostro para posteriormente obligarlo a girarlo. Marrón y dorado se encontraron. Y ella le recompensó con la mayor de sus alegrías: ver su sonrisa.

—Podría alardear un poco y decir que mi padre me inculcó que debía ayudar a aquellos que necesitaban ayuda en cualquier ocasión— la mano que sostenía su rostro se movió hasta abarcar toda su mejilla en una tierna caricia y a continuación enroscó uno de sus mechones albinos— Pero la realidad es que me llamaste muchísimo la atención. Y tu pelo se parecía al de mi padre— concluyó encogiéndose de hombros y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando InuYasha se abalanzó hacia ella.

Sus bocas colisionaron y sus cuerpos se entremezclaron sobre el follaje del suelo, con el joven sobre ella. Ninguno de los dos supo el motivo, pero una desesperación, anhelo y deseo reinaban sobre ellos mismos. Se besaban con pasión y ternura, se besaban con fuerza y con delicadeza, se besaban con desesperación y confort.

Las manos de la muchacha reptaron por su espalda, entremetiéndose en las hebras plata de él e InuYasha la apretó contra sí con ambas manos en las caderas. El aire les parecía en esos momentos algo totalmente vulgar e innecesario, sin embargo, al ser humano (incluido los medio demonios) les resultaba vital por lo que conforme pasó el tiempo, tuvieron que separarse.

Un InuYasha jadeante se incorporó sobre ella y sin apartar la mirada colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Siempre me había parecido muy llamativo mi pelo— susurró sobre sus labios— Lo odiaba, porque marcaba mucho la diferencia con los demás humanos, junto con las garras, orejas y colmillos. Pero ahora… con eso que me ha dicho…

No terminó la frase, pero a Kagome no le hizo falta. Sabía lo que le iba a decir. Una parte de ella saltó de júbilo, porque eso le daba a entender que por un momento aceptaba aquellas cosas que lo hacían ver tan especial a sus ojos, pero desagradables a los de él.

¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que ella lo quería así, como medio demonio?

Le daba igual que no fuera un humano. Le daba igual que no pudieran vivir en su propia casa, en vez de tener que estar viajando, pues los aldeanos lo veían con malos ojos. Les daba igual los cuchicheos de ellos, las malas miradas e inclusos algunos que otros ataques porque ella estaba junto a él: _¡Una humana y un demonio!_ Todo eso dejaba de tener sentido si como recompensa obtenía una vida junto a su amado InuYasha.

En su recuerdo quedarán siempre todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, desde la primera vez que lo vio hasta el momento en el que se encontraba: abrazados, con la mirada de él diciéndole lo mucho que la quería, con un futuro juntos por delante.

—¿Sabes qué? — murmuró mirándolo fijamente— Realmente no necesitaba esa manta…

Y sus labios volvieron a juntarse, expresándose todo lo que sus corazones sentían.

* * *

 **Otro más que llega a su fin...**

 **¡Qué rápido se hacen mayores mis niños! :(**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo escribía. Venga, un último comentario contándome vuestras impresiones.**

 **Seguiremos leyéndonos, tenedlo por seguro, pues tengo otras ideas que me rondan en la cabeza.**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous! (?**


End file.
